


Trifecta

by Anotherlostblogger



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), If Bros Were In Romantic Comedies (Buzzfeed Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Ryan, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Foursome, Gags, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, hey who said there were no buzzfeed unsolved sports fics look now there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger
Summary: Superfan Ryan quits the school newspaper and joins the college basketball team and his world gets rocked when he realizes his heroes, the captain and cocaptain of the team are dating.Things only get more complicated (and fun) from there as his old friend and newspaper columnist gets involved in this little game they're playing as they all figure out the rules together.





	1. Practice makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/gifts), [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has no redeemable value but was definitely written thanks to some lovely smutty chats with Poiregourmande. 
> 
> (Keep an eye out for a certain other Unsolved cohost coming atcha in the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: this is obviously a complete work of fiction and bares no reflection on the actors mentioned within the story. 
> 
> *what follows will be highly fictionalized and highly unsafe sex-please use protection kiddos*

Zack could still remember how it started.  

Ryan was wide-eyed and eager to join their team, and even though some of the rest of the team gave him shit for being...well, a shorty, it just took one look of those earnest big brown eyes and Zack was done for. (Justin would call him soft for it later, when it was just the two of them that night, but with the way Justin was smiling at him Zack didn't think he really minded).  He knew Ryan wrote the sports column at the school paper already but fuck, Ryan was earnest.

“You know you won’t be able to write about the team if you’re on the team, right?” Zack reminded him, but he saw only a flicker of doubt in Ryan’s eyes before he was shaking his head. “That’s okay, I mean, it’s not the same thing as actually playing with you guys, is it?” (And what the hell was he supposed to say to that?). Ryan had always written flattering things about them, and he's always been a generally cool guy, so Zack is willing to give him a shot. 

Since Zack had spoken for him and got Ryan on the team he had trailed after him (and by default, Justin) like a puppy, and he really hoped he wasn’t going to live to regret this.

Despite being, what, 5’2? Ryan was good. He may be a little short but he was fit, Zack couldn't help noticing, and the uniform looked good on him. He was a real team player and he was quick on his feet. That didn’t mean he could get around the defense though, Zack thought privately, and he figured it was a good thing this wasn’t football for Ryan’s sake.

After the first real day of practice, during which Ryan had been blocked for a good portion of it by men that towered over him, Ryan looked...discouraged.

“Alright everyone, go hit the showers, we’ll be back same time and place tomorrow,” Zack said as he called it, watching Ryan bend over, panting with his hands on his knees. He didn’t think it was a coincidence that Ryan was letting everyone else leave the gym first either, and Justin hung back, looking between the two of them.

“Okay there buddy?” Zack asked carefully, and Ryan finally looked up, giving him a smile that looked more like a grimace. “I’m uh. Maybe I’m out of practice.” Zack bit his tongue from saying something that could hurt the kid, instead deciding on, “Yeah don’t worry about it.”

Ryan look worried about it anyway.  “If you need a few pointers, I mean, me and Justin could always help.” Justin glared daggers at him: tonight was pizza night and he didn’t want Zack derailing that, but as soon as Ryan looked at him Justin dropped the glare and did his best to look encouraging.

“Are you guys sure?” Ryan asked timidly.

“Yeah, of course,” Zack said, looping an arm around Ryan and pulling him in. “What are friends for?”

Another hour later and now they’re really beat. Ryan looks like he might fall over but he’s smiling and he won’t stop thanking them for hanging out with him and its getting to be kind of a lot.

“Its fine, little man,” Justin says, mussing up Ryan’s hair,  “You’re already improving.”

Ryan beamed.

They hit the showers, the three of them, and when Zack hands Justin his shampoo he kisses him in thanks before turning to see a wide-eyed Ryan watching him.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

Zack’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “You never see a dude kiss another dude?”

Ryan blushes, “Sorry, I didn’t know you two were-”

Zack rolls his eyes, “Whatever man, don’t make it weird.”

(Easier said than done. Its like he can't help it.)

Ryan apologizes a bunch more and kind of stumbles out not long after that.

Nevertheless, it leaves a bad taste in Zack's mouth. He's still frowning as he soaps himself up, shaking his head as he rinses off. 

“What’s wrong?” Justin asks him, a crease between his eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Zack says, but he’s frustrated and Justin can tell. “I didn’t think Ryan was going to be- like, uncool with us, that’s all.”

After all, they used to joke that Ryan had a crush on him with all of his eager looks and admiring gazes. Turns out it was just hero-worship, which was fine, but he didn't expect him to react badly to him and his boyfriend. 

“We don’t know that that’s what that was,” Justin says point-blankly and Zack sighs, scratching at his jaw. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

Justin kisses him, and this time Zack allows it to turn into something heated, his arms wrapping around Justin’s neck. Justin has him pressed against the cool tile as he kisses him, and then they’re both hard and his hand is wrapping around them both.

“Fuck, fuck,” Zack breathes, kissing Justin harder, scratching his nails against Justin’s scalp.

There’s a crash, and they stumble apart in time to see a knocked over rack of towels and a very-wide-eyed and caught looking Ryan Bergara.

“What the hell-” Zack starts to say but the next thing he notices is a very prominent bulge in Ryan’s sweatpants.

“I’m so sorry,” Ryan is saying, trying not to look at them now, shielding his eyes, “I forgot my backpack."  
  
Ryan looks like he wants the world to swallow him whole, and Justin in covering his junk (poorly) with his hands as Ryan goes on, "I won’t, uh, I won’t say anything, I promise-” but Zack is already across the room a hand in Ryan’s t-shirt, pushing him against the wall.

He can feel Ryan’s hardness against his hip. Ryan is breathing heavily, pupils dilated in his massive wide eyes, looking like he’s not sure if Zack is going to hit him or kiss him and is possibly breathless at the idea of both.

Justin has come up from behind him now, obviously tentative, “Zack,” he says in an uncertain voice, but he catches the wild look in Zack’s eyes and suddenly he knows.

“Justin, I-” but Justin is already nodding at him. _Do it._

So Zack leans down and kisses the hell out of Ryan Bergara, pressing their mouths roughly together, a hand cupping at Ryan’s hardness in his pants with a damp, firm hand. Ryan gasps like Zack socked him in the gut, almost doubling over except for the other hand pressing him against the wall. 

"You want this?" he asks, his voice grating and echoey in the tiled room and Ryan is shaking with need beneath him, trying to rut up into his hand.

"Are you teasing me?" Ryan asks, looking dazed, so Zack redoubles his efforts, getting a firm grip on Ryan's cock. "Naw, baby, not at all." 

He makes Ryan cry out and buck into his hand, leaving a wet patch across the crotch and then he pulls back and Justin gets in on the action.

Justin holds Ryan’s hands above his head and kisses him, and now Ryan is really keyed up, it doesn’t take any time to let him grind against his leg, and Zack groans watching them together, with Ryan's head tilted up and up to kiss Justin and then him and they're both leaning over him, and Zack is kissing Ryan's neck and biting his collarbone, and then Ryan is coming in his pants with a sob.

They step back to let him breathe and Ryan scrambles to his knees to try to help Zack next and he reaches shakily for his cock and is kitten licking him and its sweet but Zack is big and its not enough so Zack threads his hand in Ryan’s short hair and pulls him onto his cock. “That’s it,” he sighs as Ryan makes a muffled moan around him, “There you go, that’s what you’re meant to do, _fuck._ ”

Justin is holding his own cock as he watches with heavily-lidded eyes, “Fuck, he’s that good?” he asks and Zack smirks, “I’ll let you try next.” Ryan moans at that, and Zack and Justin exchange a look. Jackpot.

Ryan’s jaw aches as he takes Zack in far as he can go, but he looks blissed out, on another plane of existence. 

“What a good slut,” Justin says, casual as you please, and watches Ryan’s face burn red, but he doesn’t pull off Zack, merely makes a slurping moan sound that vibrates around Zack’s cock.

“I’m so close,” Zack groans, “What do you think, can you take my come if I come down your throat?”

Ryan’s blinking at him with those eyes and he moans and jerks his head in what looks like a nod so Zack smiles. “Sounds like a yes.”

A minute later and Zack’s coming, and Ryan swallows as wave after wave hits him, and he holds Ryan in place as he shakes apart.

But the moment he’s done, Ryan comes up for air and then Justin is pushing his way inside Ryan’s waiting mouth, pulling him all the way up so Ryan’s nose is in his pubic hair. Ryan almost chokes, but Justin gives him a minute to adjust, the walls of his throat contracting until he finally seems to be able to take it without gagging.

“Good little slut,” Justin says and Ryan makes a groaning sound around him. “Maybe we should pass him around the whole team.” Ryan moans loudly around him and Justin laughs, “I think he’d like that. Wouldn’t you like that, Ryan? You wanta be the team’s fucktoy?” and Ryan is flustered but definitively not saying no.

Zack is watching with a smirk on his face, “I think he wants to get fucked. That’s okay, Ryan, next time we’ll fuck you real good.” And then Ryan is whining as Justin fucks his mouth until he’s close and he pulls back, holding him by his hair as he comes on Ryan’s face, Ryan’s mouth open as he tries to catch as much of the pearly liquid on his tongue. They laugh at his eagerness. “Good boy,” Zack says, and watches as a shiver wracks through Ryan. _Oh, man_.

Ryan looked wrecked, his hair spiked and messy, his clothes were soaked and his mouth was swollen and red, there was come on his nose and eyelashes, but he looked blissed out. 

“Good boy, Ryan.” Zack said, stroking his hair, and Ryan leant his head against his leg, almost nuzzling it, sweet and pliant and affectionate. 

Somehow they knew this was only the beginning. 


	2. Spectator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane, university columnist is asked to do a little sports journalism since Ryan left. He's not thrilled about it at first but might find more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a lot of fun with Zack and Justin but he's not their boyfriend. Maybe he's missing a little love and affection.

When Ryan handed in his press pass a couple weeks ago Shane was more than a little upset.

“So you’re telling me, that as a guy who hopes to have a future in sports journalism, you’re giving up valuable experience in order to play basketball.”

Ryan was standing by his desk, flushing and looking self-conscious. Good.

“I-I know it doesn’t sound like it makes a lot of sense-”

“It doesn’t.”

“But this might be my only chance to play like this in college and-” he stopped himself mid-sentence at the way Shane was looking at him. “What?”

Shane leaned back in his chair, arms folded in front of himself. “You. Basketball.”

Ryan stuck his chin up defiantly. “Yeah, me. Why not?”

Shane blinked at him before throwing his arms in the air, “You’re five feet tall!”

Ryan sputtered indignantly. “I’m five foot ten!”

Shane gave him a disbelieving look before standing, stepping closer to Ryan so he had to look up and up at him, neck craning back as Shane literally looked down his nose at the smaller man. 

Ryan blushed but to his credit didn’t back down, “It’s not my fault you’re freakishly tall!” 

“Isn’t Garrett Werner on your team?” Shane shot back, and Ryan floundered, thinking of the 6’7 giant they had on their team, _“Well.”_

Shane laughed, the image suddenly in his head, and he couldn’t stop, leaning against his desk and wheezing. “Oh god, that has to be the most ridiculous team ever! You all can line up by height like a little line of Russian dolls!”

Ryan glared, but tears of mirth were in Shane’s eyes, “Real scary, Ryan. I’m sure your opponents are going to be shaking in their Converse All Star shoes…”

Ryan sniffed indignantly, “I’ll have you know, I wear Jordans.” But that only made Shane laugh harder, so Ryan left.

Wiping a stray tear of laughter from his eyes Shane suddenly remembered why he’d been upset in the first place.

Shit. Who was going to write for the sports column now?

✪✪✪ 

They were still in the process of interviewing potential columnists when it was time for the first game of the season. This meant that someone was going to have to go interview Zack Evans and his boy band that didn’t necessarily know or care that much about sports.

Of course, that meant Shane. Who cared if he was really supposed to be one of the senior editors or that he was going to need a sports dictionary open with him the whole time?

Apparently nobody, because the only person available that night aside from him was their _cartoonist_ Sara and she was even less interested in him if that were possible.

Shane wasn’t going to say the game was interesting, because it wasn’t, but he didn’t mind watching the boys running around in their tanktops and shorts. It was a little hot in here, with Shane dressed in a nice button-up and jeans, so he rolled up his white sleeves to his elbows, putting the buttons back in place in their cuffs.  

Ryan was doing better than he would have expected for being so goddamned small. He wondered privately if Ryan was still mad at him.

Was he still mad at Ryan?

He watched Ryan bend over to tie his shoe, eyes trailing over the musculature in his back and the curve of his ass and decided that no, no he was not. He was an unexpected asset to the team. Maybe if Shane wrote a few nice lines about him then he’d stop thinking he was just an asshole.

Truth be told he missed the little guy. It was always fun to rile him up before, and they’d gotten on well enough before. That was the real reason he was upset Ryan left, not that he could tell him that.

As the halftime began and the cheerleaders came out, Ryan moved over to the bench, his back to Shane. Before he could sit down, however, the blond captain (Zack?) came over to tell him something and he slapped Ryan’s ass.

Shane blinked at what he witnessed, feeling a heat in his chest.

What did he care if Ryan was just another dumb jock now anyway? Bros were always slapping each other's asses in sports, one-upping each other and saying no-homo all the while, this wasn’t any different.

But as he stared a hole in Zack’s hand, it didn’t lift from Ryan’s ass but stayed there, and Ryan’s arm which had been wrapped in a friendly manner around Zack’s shoulders tightened in the fabric of his jersey.

It set his jaw on edge. Why wasn’t Ryan pushing the hand away? Why was he letting it just cup him like that, w-why was he letting him squeeze him?

Shane looked around, incredulous, as though to say 'Is anyone else seeing this?!' but nobody seemed to notice or care. By the time he looked back, Ryan and Zack were sitting on the bench, and Zack's hands were to himself.  The other guy, who had the word Tan written on his jersey with the number 17 (Justin, maybe?) was now sitting on Ryan's other side, and Ryan leant against his shoulder.   
  
Shane swallowed. He wasn't jealous. Ryan was allowed to have friends, even touchy-feely friends if he wanted to. Even still he feels himself climbing down the steps and approaching them on the bench, phone in hand with the recorder set so he has an excuse. 

"Ryan," he says, and Ryan turns around to face him, and Shane feels his heart skip a beat. To mask this he says, "I mean, Bergara, or number...26?" Ryan narrows his eyes at him but he doesn't look exactly mad as he asks, "They sent you to cover the match?" 

Shane licks his lips, scratching at his eyebrow and feeling awkward, "Yeah. That's uh, always been a desire of mine, to cover you-" he clears his throat, (what is _wrong_ with him?)"-I mean, uh, the team." 

Ryan laughs but his ears are pink, and his smile is curious in a way that draws Shane closer, "Oh yeah?"

By now Zack and Justin have turned around and are watching him. "Press during half-time, you trying to psych us out?" Zack asks him, arching a brow but before Shane can answer Ryan intervenes, "No, it's fine. Shane's just checking in on me." Ryan offers him a kind smile and Shane feels that hammering in his chest again which almost makes him miss the look that Zack gives him. 

"Yeah, okay, well Shane can have you when we're done with you," Zack says, and for whatever reason that makes Ryan's face turn scarlet. There's an intensity in the way Zack looks at him, and Justin smirks. "He's on our time right now, come by a little later." 

"Alright," Shane says, and now Ryan is having a hard time looking at him, looking admonished or weirdly shy. "Sorry." 

Ryan gives him another look over his shoulder as Shane makes his way to climb the steps into the stands, but he has no idea what it means.

But by the time the game started again, Shane was distracted. He did his best to pay attention to the scores and the moves (whatever they were called) and listened to the guy calling the game so he could attempt to take notes. 

By the time the game was over, Shane realized how little he'd actually written. "Fuck." He grabbed a couple random spectators and asked their opinions first. It'd help if he sounded like he knew what he was talking about when he spoke to the other players after all. 

It took longer than he expected, so by the time he was looking for the team, most of them had left to celebrate their win. 

A tall blond Asian boy was just leaving the locker room as Shane approached it. He had the name Lim and the number 20 on his jersey and he looked like he'd just finished showering. "Hey, could I get a couple words from you for the Daily Buzz?" The boy gave him a crooked smile, "Sorry I have a lab I need to study for." 

Shane cussed under his breath, "Okay, are there any other players still in there?" 

Lim gave him an awkward look, "Um. Yes." 

He made his way to enter and Lim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." 

Shane narrowed his eyes. "What? Why not?"

Lim's ears were pink, "I just...look, you probably shouldn't, that's all-" but before Shane could ask him anything else, Lim was running off. Weird.

Shane cracked his knuckles. "You really shouldn't tell a reporter not to chase a lead, baby," he said under his breath. If the team was doing anything shady, all the better as far as he was concerned. The school deserved to know about it 

He swung the locker room door open as quietly as he could, almost tip-toeing as he entered the room, his satchel swung over his shoulder. He had his phone out, ready to record anything he saw or heard, and even from around the corner he could hear something distinctly odd. 

He heard grunting and something that sounded like someone in pain. 

_Ryan._

Shane saw a spot between the lockers and he slipped inside, his lanky body inching his way until he could see through the sliver of light what looked like Ryan Bergara being held up against the wall; there was a pair of hands holding him to it, pressing him against it. His eyes trailed down and he saw another pair of hands holding Ryan's hips.  

Struck between horror and arousal, Shane stumbled through the lockers until he found a wider view. Now he could see what was happening. 

Ryan's legs were wrapped around Zack Evans' waist, and another body, Justin, was holding Ryan up as Zack fucked him. 

It couldn't be called anything other than fucking, with the way Zack was thrusting into him. Ryan keeps sliding against the wall so Zack murmurs, "Justin, why don't you-" so then Justin is behind Ryan and holding him up as Zack slides back inside, letting out a blissed-out sigh as he slides home. "Yeah, that's better," he says, and Ryan whines. 

"I knew you were gonna feel so good around my cock, baby," Zack murmurs, his voice loud in the quiet of the room, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Ryan whining and squirming against Justin. From what Shane can see, Zack is big, and he impales Ryan on himself again and again as Ryan cries out.

"You're getting too loud," Justin laughs, "What a slut." 

Shane sees red, but then Ryan sobs, "Please, I need it," and Justin covers Ryan's mouth with his hand and nods at Zack who begins to fuck him in earnest. Ryan's muffled screams permeate the room.

And just like that Shane is so hard he's dizzy in the steamy locker room, watching Ryan get fucked hard between two walls of muscle.  "I'm gonna come," Zack groans, and then his hips are stuttering and he holds Ryan still as he fills him up with a groan. Ryan is sobbing as Zack wrings himself dry inside of him, pulling out only when he can't stay in any longer, pearly fluid threatening to come down his thighs in streams and trickles.

"Justin, you gonna fuck this ass?" Zack asks him, and Justin smirks, "He's gotta suck me off a little first.

Ryan is bent over and not quite on his knees as Justin guides himself into Ryan's mouth when Zack gets the idea. He sticks three or four fingers back into Ryan's ass, pushing the come back inside him. Ryan squeals around Justin's cock, and they both chuckle.

"Gotta take our loads, baby, we made em just for you. Can't let it go to waste," Zack says with a dirty laugh.  

Justin is pushing inside of his mouth grunting as Ryan attempts to accommodate his length, and just watching them together like this is so much that Shane has to cover his mouth with his hand before he moans out loud. He reaches for his cock when suddenly-

"Does Shane know you're such a slut?" Justin asks him and Shane freezes, his hand on his cock, pressing his heel against his crotch, feeling the imprint of the zipper on his skin.

Ryan makes some sort of muffled groan and Justin just grabs his hair with his fist, pushing in and out, "You gonna let that pervert fuck you after this? Gonna be his sloppy seconds?" Shane can't hear whatever Ryan's said but it makes Justin laugh.

Zack groans, "You know he wants to fuck you, right? Think he'll want to fuck you when you're covered in come, inside-out?" and Ryan whines. 

"He can have you when we're done, we'll just let him do whatever he wants to you, would you like that?" Zack asks him, his fingers pushing in and out of Ryan's ass at a punishing pace. 

"I bet he's a freak," Justin pants, "He'll probably want to tie you up or make you call him daddy." But Ryan's just moaning harder. 

Zack laughs, "Sounds like he'd like that. You'd like to belong to that asshole, huh? Let him come inside you real deep?" 

It's like a punch to the gut, Shane lets out a low groan that echoes in the room. He can't help it. 

Terrified he's given his position away, Shane stops touching himself and covers his mouth with both of his hands, but neither Justin nor Zack stop. 

Justin is basically grinding Ryan's face on his cock now, "Fuck, I'm gonna come. Should I come down his throat or-" 

"Do it," Zack says with a wide grin, "He needs the protein." 

With a loud groan he spills himself into Ryan's mouth, ensuring, of course, that Ryan takes every single drop. "Good boy, Ryan," Zack says approvingly, petting his head. Justin sighs. "Good slut." 

Ryan's still hard, and he's squirming, but they step back, turning the showerhead on over Ryan and covering him in warm water. He flinches, before letting it run over him for a moment, slowly sinking back onto his haunches on the cold tile and then they turn it off. 

"Please," Ryan asks, and Justin looks contemplative. "...not yet," he says, and that's when Shane realizes that Zack has disappeared from his line of sight. Where did he go? 

Abruptly there's a hand in his shirt and he's being pulled out of his hiding spot by a naked and triumphant looking Zack Evans. "I _knew it."_  

Justin walks over and catches him too, looking much more surprised, "Jesus Christ," he says, exchanging a look with Zack who only smirks at him. "It's Ryan's little boyfriend. He was having a little fun watching us just now." Justin lets out a huff of a laugh.  "Did you enjoy the show?" 

Shane doesn't know what to say, Shane is horrified and hard, and he can't think of a single excuse but then Zack is patting him on the back and saying, "He's all yours." 

Wait, _what?_

Then Zack grabs Shane by the collar, pulling him in so he can feel his breath against his mouth, "Be good to him, okay?"

"As good as you were?" Shane shoots back, but Zack only smiles, letting him go with a jolt as though to remind him he could kick his ass and dusts him off. "We need him in one piece for next week."

Grabbing towels, Zack and Justin throw on a pair of shorts and leave.

The door shuts with a slam that echoes in the otherwise still silence of the locker room, aside from some quiet sniffing sounds from the showers. 

Slowly, slowly, Shane steps around the lockers to where Ryan is sitting, wet and hard, abandoned on the tile floor. He perks up when he hears footsteps, but seems confused when he sees the body is fully-dressed and not Zack or Justin. 

Shane kneels, cautiously, reverently, in front of Ryan who blinks at him, Shane coming into focus with a white light around him that illuminates him like an angel.

"Sh-Shane?"

Ryan is gorgeous in his submission. Ryan's mouth is red and abused and beautiful, and Shane brushes it with the pad of his finger against his soft lips, but Ryan sucks it inside his mouth making Shane's insides turn to molten lava. 

"I-" I know what they said, Shane wants to say, that they told me I could have you, but do you want me? Do you?

Ryan's eyes are scanning his face, and Shane knows he's not conventionally attractive like they are. He's got kind of a big nose and ears and he's not athletic like they are, he's tall and fit enough (he ran track in high school and it was still a hobby of his) but he's not jacked like they are and maybe Ryan doesn't want him like this, but when Shane takes his finger out of Ryan's mouth Ryan just says, "Please."

And Shane kisses him. 

He kisses the palm of Ryan's hand that is next to his face, he kisses his wrist, his shoulder, his neck. His mouth. He could kiss his mouth for hours, it's addictive and makes him feel punchdrunk with desire.

He wraps Ryan's wet body in his, Ryan's arms are looped around his neck and soaking through the collar of his shirt but he doesn't care. His jeans are soaked through the knees where he's sitting, and his hair is getting mussed from where Ryan has run his fingers through it but he doesn't give a single solitary fuck. 

Shane kisses Ryan's jaw, murmuring sweet nonsense against his ear, "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby, gonna take care of you," and Ryan whines. 

Shane fumbles with his belt and pulls himself out of his pants, watching with a flame of desire as Ryan looks hungrily at his cock.

"You still wet for me, baby?" Shane whispers in his ear, and Ryan keens up as Shane slips a finger between his cheeks to check, "Yeah, daddy," he says breathlessly, and it's true-he's still slick from lube and Zack's come. 

"Good boy," Shane rumbles lowly, and Ryan shakes against him. 

And by the time he rocks into him with Ryan’s wet arms wrapped around him, dampening his shirt, Shane is soaked and smearing kisses against Ryan’s mouth while Ryan whimpers against him, “I’ve got you, it’s okay, it’s okay baby,” he soothes him, adjusting shaking reverent hands on Ryan’s thigh as he hiked it around his waist, adjusting his grip.

Ryan feels so good and overwhelmed a few tears stream down his cheeks, and Shane kisses him, on his mouth then on both cheeks, "You're okay, baby," he murmurs, and Ryan whines. 

He licks his way into Ryan's mouth, stealing his cries as he finally picks up the pace. He tastes Justin on Ryan's tongue but it only makes him moan louder. 

"Please touch me, touch me, please," Ryan begs, "Daddy please," and Shane is now fucking him at a brutal pace, leaving Ryan practically howling in the echoey room. 

When Shane finally touches Ryan's cock, that's all it takes and he comes with a scream all over himself and Shane's completely ruined white shirt. Seeing the beautiful look on his face when he came was what finally does it for Shane and he's so close, so close...

"Fill me up, please," Ryan moans, spreading his legs as wide as he can, "Please, come in me, daddy" and Shane comes harder than he's ever come in his life, burrowing his face in the crook of Ryan's bare shoulder.

They're still catching their breath as Shane scoops Ryan against his chest, kissing him over and over. "Good boy, Ryan," he murmurs against his lips, "Such a good boy for me." 

Ryan leans into the touch like a cat, eyes closed and satisfied, craving his affection. Shane thinks he wouldn't mind sitting with him like this forever, even if it is beginning to get a little cold in here, Ryan's body gives off a lot of heat. He knows Zack and Justin left fairly quickly and he doesn't know how long Ryan will let him cuddle with him so he's trying to make the most of it while he can, nuzzling his nose against Ryan's cheek. He's so drowsy he could almost fall asleep when he hears it: 

"You don't mind if I'm just your...sloppy seconds, then?" Ryan asks so quietly that Shane isn't sure he heard it. 

"What?" Shane pushes Ryan's hair back, looking him in the eyes, even as Ryan's face blooms pink with embarrassment and shame. "No, I...Ryan, do _you_ like what you're doing with them?"

Ryan swallows, looking guilty as he nods.

"And you like me?"

Ryan nodded more adamantly this time. 

"Then I _really_ don't mind," Shane says with a crooked grin, he tilts Ryan's head up with a gentle hand under his chin, "I don't really know the rules of the game you are all playing...But...would it be against the rules if I asked you to come home with me?" 

Ryan blushes "I don't think so." 

"Then come home with me," Shane says, kissing him again. "Let me take care of you." 

Ryan smiled a small private smile for Shane, and allowed himself to be picked up and showered, toweled, dressed, and ushered out the door. "It's a good thing that you decided to come with me, too," Shane says seriously as Ryan buckles himself in the front seat of Shane's Volvo station wagon. "I could use your help." 

"My help with what?" Ryan asks him, looking breathless. 

"I really gotta finish this article and I forgot what happened in the game already," Shane confesses and Ryan's laugh echoes through the parking lot as they take off towards home. 

 


	3. We're On Each Other's Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has an open relationship now, but sometimes jealousy comes into play..does it help or get in the way?

Ryan and Shane barely left Shane's bed that whole weekend.

When they weren't in the middle of having mind-blowing sex they were binge-watching Stranger Things on Netflix or doing homework together over Chipotle or takeout.

That, of course, included helping Shane with the article, "So, that move was called a...-" "a bank shot."

Ryan mimicked throwing a ball, and made a whoosh sound, smiling widely at Shane who shook his head at him, taking the notes down, "Uh-huh. Is that hard to do?"

Ryan shrugged. "I mean, it's just cool."

"Zack's a pretty good player," Shane tested carefully.

"Yeah, he is," Ryan said equally cautiously.

Shane looked him square in the eyes.

"And a pretty good fuck."

Ryan blushed, "and that too."

That only resulted in Ryan pressed into the mattress with his legs hooked over Shane's shoulders. "Fuck, fuck," Ryan gasped, and Shane only plowed into him harder.

Shane said he wasn't a jealous boyfriend, but he sure fucked like one. 

Ryan was close, so close, and Shane's mouth which was pressing heated messy kisses on the column of his throat suddenly bit down, hard, at the junction where his neck met his shoulder, and Ryan's mouth opened in a desperate silent scream as he came between them.

"Sh-Sh-" Ryan gasped, and he felt Shane's hands, almost caressing the circle of his neck, "Shhh," Shane soothed him, his thumb pressed down on the mark he made as he thrust once, twice, and again, spilling inside of him. 

They lay there panting, and Shane's hands shook slightly as he took them off of where they had been hovering near Ryan's throat, fluttering over his face, thumbs brushing just under his eyes. Ryan was a sweaty mess, but Shane touched him in that reverent way he did that made any words die before he could open his mouth. 

Shane kissed each eyelid tenderly, making his eyes flutter closed, then each cheek, then his mouth. "I didn't know you were a vampire," Ryan murmured, and felt Shane smile against his lips. "Don't be ridiculous," he murmured, his lips trailing down to kiss at the marks he had made.

"I'm going to look like I was attacked by one though, aren't I?" he asked with a soft groan, but Shane's smirk only looked more satisfied. 

Shane had staked his claim on him, Ryan knew. He only wondered if Zack and Justin were going to take it that way. 

✪✪✪ 

Ryan showed up to practice in a t-shirt and gym shorts that Monday, which gave him more coverage than a tank-top, but still didn't fully cover the "damage" Shane had done that weekend. 

"Woah, looks like someone had fun this weekend," Justin laughed when he saw him, a hand going to squeeze playfully at the meat of his shoulder. Fingertips pressed into Shane's mark and he couldn't help but wince. His eyes flew to Zack who stood there, dribbling the ball, staring at him. 

"So I was right," Justin said with a dirty chuckle, "He is a freak." 

Ryan blushed and tried to brush him off, "He's actually really nice."

Justin laughed but Zack's smile didn't quite meet his eyes. 

✪✪✪ 

Later, when Ryan took off his shirt to shower, he turned around and saw Zack standing behind him.

"He's nice, huh?" He put a hand around the back of his neck like he was going to kiss him, but his blue eyes were icy as he suddenly pressed down, hard on the bruise. Ryan whimpered and he saw spots: his knees nearly buckled underneath him. 

"What a nice guy," Zack said flatly, "What a fucking sweetheart." 

Ryan felt a flare of anger, "I thought you wanted me to be with him? You set us up, you-"

Ryan suddenly felt himself pressed hard against a locker behind him so it rattled, effectively silencing whatever he'd been about to say. 

The coldness in Zack's eyes were gone, replaced by heat, "I don't care who you fuck, I don't care if he's your _boyfriend,_ if you _love him_ ," Zack said, his eyes sparking in a way that made Ryan wonder if he was lying. "But this?" he pressed his thumb back into the mark and Ryan squirmed, trying to pry his hand off him, "Zack-" 

"The fuck is this, we _gave you_ to him," he hissed, but he abruptly let go of him, stepping back. "I think you need to decide if you want us anymore." 

Ryan felt tears well up in his eyes, " _Zack-"_  

A locker slammed nearby making them both jump.

Justin was standing nearby. "Zack, you're being an ass."

"Justin, don't give me that-" Zack spat, pressing off the locker and stepping towards him. 

"No, _you_ don't give me that. You're not giving Ryan a chance to say anything. Ryan got a new boyfriend, that's great. We've had a good time with him, that's also great." 

Justin stepped in front of Ryan, smiling kindly, "Do you still want to keep up what we've been doing?" 

Ryan shot a teary look between Zack and Justin, but Justin gently guided his face to look him in his eyes, "It's okay if you don't." 

Ryan shook his head, then nodded."I do." 

Justin looked unsure, "You don't have to say you do-"

"I do," Ryan said more firmly, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I-it's okay if you get jealous, Shane's jealous too," he said, more to Zack than Justin, the blond man was just out of his line of sight, leaning against the lockers, his arms folded around his chest. 

"But Shane-he's okay with this as long as it makes me happy, and I thought thats what you guys wanted too." 

"It is-" Justin began, but Zack came back over, "Of course it is." 

"Then what about-"

"-he doesn't have to be such a possessive freak about it-" 

Ryan threw his hands in the air. "We're in a new relationship! He wants to know I'll come home to him at the end of the day."

Zack said nothing but he looked like he was beginning to understand. He had Justin when all was said and done, after all. What did Ryan have? 

Ryan swallowed, "and if-if you want to be possessive right back, thats fine too."

He saw something flicker in Zack's eyes, the tension in the room turning into one of a different kind. "Oh yeah?"

Ryan licked his lips. "Yeah."

Zack's eyes stared at his mouth.

"Up against the wall," Zack said quietly and Ryan hurried to comply, pressing his back against the cool tile, but Zack shook his head. "No. Turn around"

Ryan felt a thrill as turned, and he felt a presence at his back almost immediately afterward. Two thumbs found their way into his basketball shorts, pressing them down down down his hips. Hands cupped his ass inside of his briefs squeezing at him before they followed suit, both articles now awkwardly around his knees. 

"Spread your legs for me," he felt Zack's breath against the back of his neck, and he did as best as he could considering the way the material stopped him. "And press back," his hand was on Ryan's ass, and Ryan pressed back until his back was arched backwards, hands finding a slippery purchase on the tile. "Good boy, Ryan," Zack said and Ryan shivered. 

He felt a thumb trace its way down the crack of his his ass, "You're our good boy aren't you?" Zack asked innocently, pressing his thumb just between Ryan's cheeks. "Y-yes," he stammered. 

Abruptly he felt a swat against his cheeks, so sharp and quick it caught him off guard. He inhaled shakily in surprise. "What was that?" Zack asked him in an innocent tone, and Ryan swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I am." 

There were two swats this time, loud smacks against his flesh in the quiet of the locker room.

"You are what?" Zack asked, kneading at his ass in a way that made him push into it. 

"Yours," Ryan gasped. 

Zack spanked him again and this time Ryan pressed into it. He was so hard he was shaking. 

"Say it," Justin said, and Ryan let out a quiet moan. The next spanks were harder, three in rapid succession. "Say it."

"I'm yours," Ryan cried out. 

He got five spanks this time, he couldn't see who was spanking him, or know where it would come from next, but it shocked him every time. "Yours, yours, please," he choked. 

Between spanks they would play with his ass, squeezing it, grabbing it. It grew more and more sensitive as they swatted him, but they didn't show any signs of stopping. 

Ryan tried to get some sort of friction against the cool wall but his hands were sweaty in the humid room and they kept slipping against the tile. Finally he felt two hands grip around his wrists to hold him still, and then he was spanked at least ten more times. "Zack," Ryan sobbed. He needed to come, he needed it so badly. 

The hands were spanking him from the top of his ass to his thighs so he couldn't guess where it was coming next, "Naughty little Ryan," Justin was saying in his ear, "you may have a daddy now but don't forget who had you first," Ryan let out a needy sob, and Justin kissed him just under his ear, "You are ours. You'll come when we say you come." 

"I don't think we need to touch your little cock," Zack said, grunting with exertion as he swatted Ryan's sweet, round little ass, "I think you can come," swat, "like," swat, "this." He spanked Ryan one last time, and Ryan saw white, coming hard over the tile wall.  They stepped back to admire their handiwork, a cherry-red ass almost glowing from Ryan's tan skin. 

Zack let out a low whistle and Ryan somehow still managed to blush. 

 His knees buckled again but this time they let him slide down the wall onto his knees, panting, giving him a moment's reprieve before he turned to them, blissed out and eager to please.

Zack pulled himself out of his pants and gripped Ryan's hair as he pushed himself into Ryan's mouth, fumbling and hitting the back of Ryan's throat. He liked seeing the beautiful way it made Ryan's eyes get teary and desperate. 

"What a good boy," Zack sighed happily, watching Ryan slurp on his cock. This was where Ryan was supposed to be. "You're meant to suck cock." 

He was drawing it out for as long as possible, really, and he wasn't surprised when Justin got impatient, going to his backpack for lube. 

Justin moved to Ryan's other side and nudged his hips until Ryan, wide-eyed, got a clue and got on his hands and knees. He pressed his cock between Ryan's sensitive ass-cheeks and began to rut, making Ryan whine around him. 

"I don't know why you were all worked up," Justin panted as he fingered Ryan and his boyfriend caught his eye, "He's such a slut, there's no way one man would be enough for him." That made Ryan moan and Justin laughed. Zack smirked as Ryan pressed back against Justin's fingers, causing him to chase after his mouth, beginning to fuck it shallowly so as not to choke him (too much anyway). 

"I see your point," Zack conceded, pressing Ryan's hair out of his eyes, admiring how well he took them both, as Justin scissored him. "You like being filled, don't you baby?"

Ryan moaned. 

"Don't make him wait," Zack admonished Justin who was just now putting lube over his cock, "I know, I know, I'm sorry," Justin soothed, brushing a hand over Ryan's flank, and then he was pressing inside. Ryan bucked, his body rejecting it until Justin pushed further inside. "There we go, there we go...Good boy, Ryan." He waited a moment for Ryan to adjust, licking his lips. "I bet he'd like it even if it was just like this, if he could just feel us inside him all the time."

It was always a thrill to see how needy Ryan got when they talked about using him, squirming like this. 

Zack smirked, "He'll be feeling us after this, that's for sure." 

They fucked him in tandem, pressing as close as they could, so they could kiss over his undulating body. Ryan's nose was at the top of Zack's cock; he was getting so much better at taking him. 

They rocked together, Ryan making muffled needy sounds around them both.

 "Ah, fuck, I'm gonna come," Zack groaned, and then he was shooting down Ryan's throat, watching it work greedily to take every drop. He'd thought momentarily of coming on Ryan's face, but really, he couldn't deny him this. "There we go, that's right, take it, baby." 

With a groan, Justin was coming soon after, his seed spilling inside of Ryan, and then he pulled out and let the last of it spurt over Ryan's red ass. It truly was a beautiful sight. 

Zack came around to see it, groaning at the come marked over his spanked ass and the pearly fluid trickling from his quivering hole. 

Zack's finger went in and pushed it up, up, back inside him, making Ryan whine, "That's it," Zack said lowly, before pulling his underwear back up and over him, along with his gym shorts. 

Ryan's face was red as he stood, feeling the soreness of his ass and throat, the come inside him, and in his pants, he was going to be a mess, but he knew better than to clean himself off. 

"There's a good boy."

Justin gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek but squeezed his ass in a way that made him squeak, and Zack helped him back into his t-shirt before he looked at him, a dark, hungry look in his eyes. "Tell Shane we said hello." 

Ryan swallowed, but he managed to nod. Somehow he had a feeling Shane would already know.  


	4. A Big Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of that encounter with Zack and Justin and just how well Shane responds to their own examples of possessiveness.

Ryan feels the way his pants squelch against him as he half-walks half-waddles down the hall towards The Daily Buzz's offices.

Nobody's making him do this, a mad part of his mind tells him. He could go home and shower, no one would be the wiser.

But as he knocks and enters the senior editor's office and he watches Shane swivel around to see him, he knows he wants this, whatever _this_ may be.

Ryan knows he's a sweaty mess. He wonders if Shane will connect the dots or make him say it.

"How was practice?" Shane asks him, eyes trailing down his body from behind his clear glasses, going to the marks he'd left on him earlier. 

"Good," Ryan's voice squeaks, and Shane's eyes narrow at him. 

He stands, coming over to him, to examine him closer. Ryan is already flushed in anticipation.

He half expects Shane to just tell him he smells, to go home and shower, but as he looms over Ryan, Shane's hands find their way to his hips. 

"Oh yeah?" he asks him lowly.

"Justin and Zack told me to...to tell you they say hello," Ryan says in a rush of breath, and Shane suddenly is out of his personal space-he walks to his office door, and locks it-before coming back, pushing Ryan against the desk. Ryan lets out a quiet gasp.

Shane's mouth is on his and he kissing him, there's a tongue in his mouth- tasting him, tasting _Zack._ He pulls back.

"Inspired where they?" he asks in a rasp, and Ryan nods, eyelids heavy.

"Zack said you were b-being-" Ryan stammers. Shane's eyes are so, so dark, "...overly possessive." 

Shane's hands tightened on his hips.

"B-but I said they could be possessive back." 

It's like he's tripped off a wire.

One second Shane is broodily looking at him the next Shane's mouth is attacking his.

He tears off his shirt so quickly Ryan stumbles, but then Shane is holding his hips, hands on his rips, trailing down his sides as his eyes scan his neck, his shoulders-with a flare of heat Ryan realizes he's taking inventory, counting all of the marks he'd left on him-especially the mark, still a proud purplish color between the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

It's possessive and completely hot, and he can practically hear Shane crow over the fact that there are no new marks-or at least, none that he can see. 

When Shane smiles again, its like he's satisfied some primal need-smirky and proud and then, all teeth, as he remembers their message-and can see, quite viscerally in his mind's eye, Ryan servicing them both. He can practically see Zack's cocky expression as he fucks his Ryan's mouth.

Teeth on edge, Shane kisses Ryan furiously, his hands squeezing Ryan's ass and he lets out a breathless whimper-his cheeks are still sore, but Shane doesn't know about that yet. 

His hands sneak into the waist of Ryan's basketball shorts, into his boxers, go to squeeze his ass, and suddenly he freezes. Ryan knows what he's found.

Shane's hands come out of his pants, he takes a step back. There is come on three of his fingers. He brings them to his mouth.

Ryan whimpers as he sees Shane suck his long digits.

He knows its filthy but the thought comes to him unbidden: he wants a taste.

Shane does it again, but this time, he paints Ryan's mouth with it-watches him lick it off then latch, eagerly on Shane's appendages, suckling so sweetly that Shane almost forgets whose come Ryan is tasting.   
  
He would let Ryan fuck as many men as he wanted if it meant he looked like this-his tongue checking every groove of the pads of his fingers. 

Unbidden, the image of Justin comes to mind, 'What a freak,' Justin laughs at him, and he feels a fire burn in his chest, and he pulls his fingers out, forcing himself to ignore how adorably disoriented Ryan looks at having them taken away.

"Turn. Around." 

Ryan obeys immediately, and Shane tugs the material down his hips. 

Though he's not pasty white like Shane is, Ryan's ass is generally paler than the rest of his body, but right now his ass is still flushed from where he'd been spanked-and there's come that hasn't dried yet still trickling down his thigh. 

Shane's not said a word, and abruptly Ryan wonders if this has gone on too far, if he is going to freak out on him. For Shane, the puzzle piece has clicked into place but he's finding a hard time vocalizing it. For a moment he's so furious he can hardly speak. If he leaves this room now he's going to _kill_   Zack Evans, basketball star athleticism and sidekick muscle Justin aside. 

He forces himself to calm down before he scares Ryan. It mostly works. 

The moment stretches on.

Shane grabs his ass and Ryan hisses, bending over the desk.

"Did they _spank you_?" Shane's voice is against his ear, and he can feel Shane's jeans brush against his bare ass, the material rough against his sore soft skin. 

Ryan nods, caught between pleasure and pain, suddenly unable to speak. 

"Did _Zack_ raise his hand against your cute little ass?"

Ryan nods again, and Shane suddenly grabs a handful and _squeezes_ to make him speak, colors flash before his eyes: "Guh! yes!...yes he did." 

The tension mounts. "Because you told him to?"

Whimpering, Ryan's hands fall onto the desk to support himself as his knees go weak. "N-no-"

Shane backs off.

"If they hurt you-" the 'because of me' remains unspoken. Shane's voice is somehow both dangerous and gentle, and Ryan tries to turn around, to see. Shane's hair is in his eyes, there's a tendon sticking out in his neck from where his jaw is clenched, he looks almost feral. 

"Shane, no-" he says softly, but his heart is beating fast. "I swear, anything they did I...I wanted it." 

He sees the fury slowly drain from the way Shane's holding himself in something that looks like relief, but the remaining tension hasn't dissipated-he's taut like a bowstring. 

Shane puts a hand back on Ryan's back, guiding him to the position he was in before. 

 He hears Shane shuffle and suddenly a cool breath of air is against his bare cheek: "You wanted it," he repeats, checking. "You want...this." 

Ryan shivers. "Yes." 

For a moment, there's nothing, until the anticipation begins to mount, until Ryan is willing to beg for something, anything, but then Shane licks a stripe between his cheeks making Ryan gasp.

"You...you let him- _them_ -" Shane sounds almost incoherent himself.

"I... _yes._.." Ryan lets out a gutted groan that he feels deep inside him, as Shane begins to lick and nip at his sensitive skin. 

He grabs Ryan's thigh to hold him steady and licks the trail up, up, up, getting closer and closer to his hole each time. 

" _Shane_ , please," Ryan manages, his voice thin and this side of desperate. 

Suddenly his hands spread Ryan wide open, thumbs digging into his soft pinkened flesh: "Shane!" Ryan cries out as Shane _licks. his. way. inside._

"Daddy, _please,_ " Ryan sobs, and Shane begins to fuck him with his tongue-taking every drop Justin had left inside him and claiming him for his own. 

Ryan's hands slide down the desk as he tries to find a good place to grip, but then Shane's tongue is gone and Ryan could cry for the emptiness he's left with before he feels Shane line himself up behind him and slam himself in. 

Ryan is tight-tighter than Shane was expecting after being fucked earlier, and it makes him groan as he pushes his way up to that sweet spot inside his boy. Ryan almost screams so Shane covers his mouth with his hand, letting him scream into his palm. There are other people still working in these offices now, he remembers. 

"You like being treated like a slut?" he asks and Ryan lets out a strangled moan.

Shane has one hand on his back, the other in his hair as he growls, "Then take it like one." 

Ryan's head hits the desk so quickly it's a wonder he doesn't hurt himself-his cheek rests against the cool wood of the desk arms spread in submission as he takes it. 

 "Hah, _hah_ ," Ryan breathes as Shane fucks him at a punishing pace, shaking the desk and making a cup of pens fall over, spilling across it's surface. 

"You like getting passed around by the basketball team," Shane asks him in between thrusts, " _Fine_."

His grips tightens on Ryan's hips as he readjusts his angle, now hitting Ryan's prostate with every thrust, making his mind blur.

"But remember, this ass is _mine,_ " he growls, and suddenly he tugs at Ryan's cock and Ryan spurts across the side of the desk with a shuddering sob.

Shane blankets himself against Ryan's back, thrusting shallowly and grunting and suddenly he feels Shane come, filling him up with liquid heat and a groan.  

 The moment he has come down from his high, Shane gathers him into his arms, and pulls him on his lap in his chair. They take a moment to catch their breath, Ryan panting against his sternum. Shane presses his lips to Ryan's head. 

Ryan lets out a soft sigh that is part pained and part relieved but Shane's gathering hands freeze on his bare skin, "Are you okay?" he asks him, looking askance. "Did I..." 

Ryan shakes his head, but keeps it nuzzled somewhere beneath his chin, "I'm a little sore, but I..." he cuts his eyes up at his boyfriend, "You're not really mad are you?"

Shane tightens his hold around him, "No, baby," he says quietly, "Not really." 

Ryan hums gratefully, but wonders if that's entirely true. 

If they're not careful things will escalate into a pissing contest, and Ryan's not entirely sure that's the direction he wants this to be headed in.

The next step, he thinks, is getting all of these jealous boys in the same room. 

As Shane helps Ryan re-dress and go back to his place to bathe, a plan starts formulating in his mind. 

When he's in bed that night, sometime after submitting his most recent assignment, he shoots off a text. 

_[To: Zack the Snack; Just In Time; Shane MyBae]_

_Party at my place Friday! 8:30. ♥♥♥_

What he gets in response involves a heck of a lot of excuses and complaints (mostly from Zack and Shane), shadily outside of the group chat, and he knows they just want to avoid each other. 

He shoots off one more: _If you need an incentive-just know I'm not sleeping with anybody until then, and I'm certainly not sleeping with anybody who can't be civil to one another. Have a nice week._

From the panicked lengths of chat bubbles now appearing on his iMessages Ryan somehow thinks they'll come around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep extending this...whoops. At least one more chapter to come, me boyo's.


	5. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days leading up to Friday Ryan has some work to do to make sure this party doesn't turn into an all out brawl.

Not having sex for a week turned out to be harder than originally planned. He spent the weekend at his family's house and then, for the most part, flat-out avoided spending too much time with Zack, Justin or Shane on Monday and Tuesday to avoid temptation. 

On Wednesday, Ryan went over to Shane's to do homework: a completely innocent endeavor, that still somehow ended up with him sitting on his boyfriend’s lap and making out with him on his bed, his hands in Shane's sex hair, rolling his hips, almost rutting against Shane's jean-covered length.

Ryan was getting hard, could feel Shane pressing against the curve of his ass.

"Daddy, please," Ryan whined as Shane kissed his neck.

"Please stop? Or please...give it to me," Shane asked in a low rumble, and Ryan's toes curled as his eyes almost rolled back into his skull.

"Fuck-I..."

"Fuck?" Shane teased.

"....no, we need to stop," Ryan said reluctantly, and Shane slowly, ever so slowly, pulled away from his neck, to look at him.

"If you say so, sweetheart," he said, his hands going to Ryan's hips. Ryan looped his arms around Shane's neck.

For a moment they just looked at one another. Shane's hair was a wreck from where Ryan had been curling his fingers in it but he looked so damn good.

Maybe it'd be easier on them if he got off Shane's lap, but he didn't want to.

"Just think of how good it'll be," Ryan promised him and Shane's eyes darkened further.

"Yeah? Tell me about it, baby," Shane said, stroking his hands down Ryan's sides.

"W-well, so on Friday, when Zack and Justin will come over-"

He saw Shane's eyes shutter and it made his heart sink. "Baby, if you don't want them to come over just say so-"

"Fine," he said haughtily, "I don't want them to come over."

Ryan swallowed. "I...why not?"

Shane was looking away from him, "I don't see why you need them now that you have me. I don't mean that...I'm-I'm... a better lover or to say that...well, obviously there's some things _two_ men can do to you than I can't, but-"

Ryan's heart broke, "Shane-"

"But-but, I care about you, I...I love you, Ryan," he said and Shane was looking at him now and Ryan felt tears well up in his eyes at the confession.

"I love you, and I don't think you can say the same about them...they-they-they treat you like _trash_ , Ryan-"

"That's not true!" 

"They do! They treat you like you're just their whore they can loan out to whoever they want, whenever they want to-"

Ryan reached up to wipe away the tears that had begun to travel down his face, "That's not fair, you can't just-"

Shane caught his wrists with one hand to wipe the tears away himself. "I'm not saying you-I'm not saying you _are_ their whore, Ryan, obviously not-"

"But you sort of are-" Ryan said, his voice wavering and Shane looked further guilty as he said, "I don't think it's _your_ fault, they use you-" 

"Shane, they're my friends! Fuck-buddies, whatever. I promise you they...the stuff we do during sex isn't anything I don't want to do, they're a little rough, granted-" 

Shane snorted but Ryan went on, "They...they look out for me, they wouldn't have set me up with you if they didn't think you would be a good boyfriend."

Shane went quiet, obviously contemplating this, but he was still caressing Ryan's cheek with his fingertips and Ryan sniffed, "If you think I'm...if you don't think you can respect me for having sex with them-" 

 _"Ryan,"_ Shane admonished in   _that_ tone which usually would have silenced him or had him begging, but this was important: "Or if-if this hurts you, baby, that's not okay either," he said, and he looked at Shane with his damp eyes, and Shane was still touching him like he was something precious, not something used or to be tossed aside. 

"I love you, Shane," Ryan said, and Shane inhaled sharply, making Ryan wish he had said as much sooner, "I love you, and if this isn't something you think you can handle anymore I'll respect that."

Shane pulled Ryan into a kiss then, and he felt dampness against his cheek as they kissed and kissed until Ryan was punchdrunk with it, and then Shane pulled away.

"Earlier, you said it'd be fun," he said, and Ryan blinked dazedly at him. "Hmm?

"When they came over, what did you mean?" 

Ryan hesitated, but Shane took his hand, the look in his eyes said he wanted to give this a chance.

"W-well," Ryan said, swallowing as he thought about it.

 If he was going to sell this he had one shot.

 "So Zack and Justin come over, and we're all sitting on the couch, watching a movie-" 

"What movie?" Shane interrupted, and Ryan huffed, "I don't know, the new  _Cloverfield_ or something-"

Shane sat back in his chair, looking satisfied with his response as Ryan went on, "and then I get up to get popcorn-"

 "-oh, good-" 

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that-" Ryan said with a little smile. 

"Butter and salt?" Shane queried, but his mouth was quirking up too at the inside joke between them. 

"Of course," Ryan was grinning widely now, "I'm not a monster."

Shane gestured at him with an approving, regal sort of wave, "...carry on."

Ryan shook his head at his ridiculous boyfriend, "So. I get the popcorn but when I leave the room, Zack starts talking to you."

Shane arches a curious brow, and Ryan knows this is a challenge. 

He leans in to press his lips against Shane's ear, to give him the full effect: "Maybe he starts talking to you about how he and Justin first took me, how I walked in on them making out, how Zack pushed me up against the wall, let me feel how _hard_   he was."

Ryan's voice was getting breathier as he described it, he could feel Shane leaning into it, "how he had me take him in my mouth." 

"I'd never sucked a guy off but I wanted to then," Ryan confesses, feeling Shane tense and he quickly moves on, "he's so big, I could choke on it- _did_ choke on it, he likes me gagging for it, he says," and Shane makes a small sound in the back of his throat. 

"He had me suck him off, suck Justin off, fucked my mouth, used me, told me they might let the whole team use me, you know-" 

Shane made a flustered sound of indignation there but Ryan interrupted him, "It's just dirty talk, baby," he soothed him, before switching gears. Shane was already keyed up-he wanted to keep him there. 

"After Zack told you all that he might touch you like this," and he felt Shane's erection through his jeans and Shane jolted. "Might ask you, maybe, if you want to be sucked off too?" 

"You think Zack Evans would suck me off," Shane asked dubiously, but the quality of his voice gave away how intrigued he really was. 

"Maybe, I think he definitely would have me suck you off," he teased him, "Maybe, though, he might pull on you," he said as he gave Shane's cock a little squeeze through the rough fabric, hears him grunt, "tell you how he likes seeing someone so usually buttoned up lose control." 

He moved to Shane's other ear, "Justin would probably hold your hands on the couch above your head so you cant touch yourself, so you can't do anything but watch as Zack gets down on his knees and takes out your cock and," he pressed his lips against the soft skin just under the lobe, "sucks. you. dry." 

Shane _whimpered_ and Ryan felt a thrill run through him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. 

Ryan pulled back and winked at him and climbed off his lap, rolling to his side of the bed where his laptop was, pretending he wasn't hard and breathless either. 

Shane, to his credit, didn't try to pull him back, but stood, stiffly, and made his way to have a very interesting shower. 

Fifteen minutes later he was getting under the blankets with him, looking damp and sleepy and utterly adorable with his glasses on, "I guess they can come over," he conceded and Ryan was thrilled, "Yay!" 

"But this is a trial run!" Shane added but Ryan was leaning over him, pressing kisses to his cheek between words, "You. Are. The. Best. Boyfriend. In. The. World." 

"I know," Shane mumbled, caught between disgruntled and pleased. "I know."

  ✪✪✪ 

The following day Ryan closed his locker with a slam and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Zack leaning against the lockers just behind it, still sweaty and flushed from practice and wearing a towel just around his neck.

"Jesus," he gasped, clutching at his chest, "Give a guy a warning-"

"Thought it was a little ghostie?" Zack taunted him and Ryan flushed, regretting he'd ever told him about the St. Mary's cruise last summer. 

"Or maybe he just thought it was his _boo,_ " Justin quipped, walking over to them with a dopey grin on his face. 

"Yeah, probably, that guy gives me the creeps too," Zack snarked nastily and Ryan colored-this time in indignation: "Hey, now-I thought we were past this."

Zack scoffed, "Maybe _you're_ past this. I don't know what you see in the guy-he's...he's this skinny, geeky weirdo with-with _squirrel hair!_ " 

"Squirrel hair?" Justin asked with a furrow between his brows. 

"It....it looks like a squirrel, okay? Like it's just all fluffy and tufty-and like, has he ever heard of a comb?" Zack was gesticulating wildly as he went, "He-he just comes around here, looking all smug and thinks he's better than us cause we're athletes so that means we're stupid and he's smart, and-"

"Zack, that's not fair-" Ryan interrupted him,  "Insults to his looks aside, which I'm going to ignore, thank-you-very-much because I think he's adorable and handsome as hell,-" he could practically _hear_   Zack roll his eyes, "have you ever considered maybe you intimidate him?"

"Good," Zack said firmly but Justin intervened: "Hear him out, man." 

"Thank you," Ryan murmured to Justin who gave him the chin's up-'we're cool' nod. 

"Did it ever occur to either of you that the fact that you guys are these big college athletes and stars is kind of intimidating?"

"That and we could beat the shit out of him-" Zack said darkly and Ryan pointed a finger at his chest, "And that! Whatever that is. That's not...he's my boyfriend, Zack. I'm glad you think you want what's best for me, but I don't need you threatening him-and-and...did you know he's worried about me? He thinks you guys are too rough with me-"

Zack snorted, "He's just jealous!" 

Ryan shook his head before admitting, "I mean, okay, maybe a little but...but he knows how much power you guys have, just-just he wants to make sure I'm okay-the same way you guys want to make sure I'm okay with him, too." 

Justin nodded at this new information with a thoughtful expression on his face but Zack didn't look convinced. "What are we supposed to do about that? Like, what does he want, us to come over and gently _make love_ to you after practice?"

Ryan's face flushed, "I think he just wants to be involved-to know that everything's above board." 

"You mean, he's going to watch us?" Justin asked dubiously, "Like when he was stalking you before?"

"He wasn't stalking me! Okay," Ryan scrubbed a hand over his face. "You're not making this easy."

"Sorry," Justin said but Zack huffed. 

"Okay, fine, Mr. Toughguy over here is threatened by my gangly boyfriend-"

"I'm not threatened by him!" Zack said with a scowl, "I just don't like his smart mouth-"

"Then maybe do something about it!"

Those words hung in the air for a long moment as Zack rolled the challenge over and over in his mind to see if Ryan could possibly mean what he thought he did. 

"You mean-"

"I mean," Ryan got in his space, playing with the hem of Zack's jersey while the blond loomed over him, "I mean, what if you shut him up a little bit?"

Justin whistled lowly from where he was standing behind them, "You don't think he'd freak on us?"

Ryan shook his head, but he was still caught in the heat of Zack's gaze. "I think maybe together, you guys could help loosen him up a little, take control for a while, I think it would be something fun for all of us." 

With an enormous amount of self-restraint he stepped away from Zack who, in turn, looked like he was holding himself back too. It made Ryan swallow thickly. He wasn't going to go back on his word about not having sex until the party, but as hard as it was, it was all the more gratifying to have Justin and Zack respect that. 

"And I do mean all of us." This was the most important part, he couldn't leave it out: "He-he's still my boyfriend, Zack," he said in a quieter, more gentle voice, "So I'm not asking you to humiliate him, but I'm-I'm...extending the olive branch here, we're calling it truce, making friends-"

"And love," Justin threw in and Ryan laughed, "That too."

It had been such a long time since Zack had spoken up Ryan wondered whether or not he'd convinced him.

"What do you say, are you guys in for tomorrow?" 

"I'm in," Justin said eagerly, and Ryan high-fived him before he turned to Zack.

"Well?"

He had big hopeful eyes even at the look of impassiveness of Zack's expression, pleading with him silently until he saw him finally cave, "Okay." Zack put his hands in the air in surrender, "Okay, fine." 

Ryan's face went from near-despair to elation as he beamed, his smile lighting up the locker room in a way that was almost ridiculously bright. 

"I'm not making any promises, okay?" Zack warned him, but Ryan was too busy trying not to do a happy dance in front of them, lifting up a hand that Zack, however reluctantly, high-fived. "We'll give this a shot and see what happens, okay?"

Ryan bounced on his toes and kissed Zack on the cheek, "Okay," and the impatient expression on Zack's face melted from his features. He was shaking his head and smiling at Ryan who no longer held himself back but spun around in a little victory-spin, before bouncing up and kissing Justin on the cheek too, making him laugh.

"You're lucky you're cute, Bergara," Zack said, shaking his head at him, but his words had no sting to them-it did't help that he couldn't stop smiling. 

"I know," Ryan teased back at him, and Zack took the towel from where it hung around his neck and swatted Ryan with it, making him dance away from it, giggling. 

Ryan already had his gym bag with him: today he was going to shower back at home. "See you guys tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder as he left the locker room, and as he watched them both wave goodbye he felt like he was walking on sunshine.

Friday couldn't come soon enough.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I pushed the orgy back another chapter...but I got some good feedback that made me think a little communication would be key. Hope y'all don't mind the wait too badly. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Quadfecta Part 1: Party of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night and the party's just begun.

Ryan didn't have classes on Fridays and notably, there wasn't any practice going on this weekend either so he had the entire day to himself.

It was both a relief and a monumental pain to have nothing to do today because it meant that all Ryan could do was think about the party tonight.

Ryan shared an apartment with Steven, one of the other boys on the team, but luckily for all of them Steven was going home for the holiday weekend.

Steven may or may not be aware of the goings on between him and the captain and cocaptain of their team, but in any respect they'd never quite brought it up, and he wasn't really sure if Steven was the sort of person that would want to know that information anyway.

At any rate, the apartment was empty, and Ryan had been vacuuming and cleaning up since he woke up around eight. It was almost noon now, and he thought the apartment looked decent.

(Well as decent as the term could be applied to an apartment where one was hoping to host an orgy, he supposed). 

He'd also been keyed up since he woke first thing this morning, but he held off until he was done cleaning and ended up touching himself in the shower. (It wouldn't do for him to come the moment one of the guys touched him, would it? Little embarrassing). 

What the guys didn't know was that Ryan had done a little shopping in the days leading up to today.

Thankfully Amazon Prime fucking delivered, so he got his package yesterday-but it had sat on his kitchen counter unopened until moments ago when he'd ripped it open to find all of the goodies inside. 

He had the lube with him now in the shower: After he'd scrubbed every last inch of himself he fingered himself open, panting with his head against the cool tile. It wasn't hard to imagine Zack or Shane or Justin doing this to him-but he had a feeling the guys might be a little impatient tonight so he thought he'd get a few steps ahead. 

A shiny new black plug was waiting for him and Ryan squirmed with anticipation as he pushed it carefully, slowly inside: teasing himself as he entered the rim and pushed deep into his ass until he felt satisfyingly full. He could imagine Zack, pushed deep inside him, a hand pulling his hair back just so, making him look at Shane while he fucked him.

Shane-god, where would Shane be? He could picture him, caught on the couch, between Justin's spread legs, Justin's hand gripping his cock in a vice-

"Oh, fuck," Ryan groaned, and he twisted the plug until it brushed-tantalizingly light against his prostate, toying with that bundle of nerves inside of him. 

 _'Do you see that? How much he likes it when I own him?'_ imaginary Zack taunted the Shane inside his head. Shane looked wrecked, not angry, but _ruined,_ his button-down shirt opened but not off, his cock out of his jeans but he was still dressed, and Justin had one thumb rubbing against his nipple, overwhelming his senses. 

"Oh, _fuck."_  Ryan tugged at himself then and it only took a few swipes of his hand down his cock before he was spurting all over the tile, his vision going white. 

As Ryan tried to catch his breath against the shower tile, he couldn't help but feel anticipation curl low in his belly. No matter what happened tonight was going to a night to remember. 

✪✪✪ 

 It's not quite 7:45 when the doorbell rings. 

The frozen taquitos should be almost ready-he's got dips, chips, beers, soda, and a few frozen pizzas in the freezer in case they'll need it. The TV is on: Netflix is queued up, everything is as it should be.

Ryan looks in the mirror for what feels like the seventieth time, smoothing down his button-up shirt until he decides maybe it'd look better open? and just fucking...opens all of the buttons to show off his tank top he's wearing underneath. No, maybe that looks stupid.... 

The doorbell rings impatiently and Ryan gently touches his hair-if he adds anymore product it will be the consistency of hay so he needs to just...stop. 

"Coming!" he calls back, getting one last look at his ass in his jeans (you can't see the plug right? no, you can't) before running to the door. He knows before he opens it that it's going to be Shane. Even though he told Shane not to be early, he can't help it.

"Hi," Shane says, and he's wearing a goddamn suit. He looks pristine and perfect with his crisp white-button down shirt and navy suit jacket and...okay khaki pants, so not too formal, but none of that negates the fact that he's holding a bouquet of vibrant orange flowers, wrapped in a silk black ribbon.  Ryan's heart skips a beat as he looks at them and doesn't realize that he's staring and hasn't said hello until Shane shuffles his feet.

"Hi!" Ryan says out of his stupor and Shane leans down and pecks Ryan on the cheek, before thrusting the flowers into his hands "These are for you." 

"They are," Ryan says and he takes them and looks up at Shane like he still can't quite believe he's real.

"They uh. They're your colors." 

"My colors?" Ryan echoes stupidly and Shane is blushing and then Ryan suddenly realizes what he means. "Oh! The Hornets. Our school colors." 

"Bingo," Shane says with a little shy smile and then he says, "Well, sort of. There aren't really any black flowers, so I tried to get them to find like, a black bow, but-" 

He's fussing, and it's absolutely adorable.  "I love them." 

"Yeah?" Shane asks, and he's scratching at his ear in that nervous tic of his that Ryan's come to notice. 

"I really do." 

Ryan steps aside to let Shane in but Shane is still practically glued to his side when he says, "Ryan, I mean-I got them because, I wanted to say that...I was being a dick to you, before. About all of this."

Ryan swallows as he looks up at him and Shane takes his free hand, "And. I want you, which means, I want... _all_ of you, all of _this,_ whatever this is, whatever you'll share with me."

The lump in  Ryan's throat grows and Shane squeezes his hand. "Will you forgive me?"

Ryan nods, keeping back tears as Shane pulls him in for a hug-careful not to squash his new bouquet of flowers in the process. 

When they pull back, Shane presses a tender kiss to the top of his head and rubs his arm before saying, "Okay! What can I do to help? It smells great in here." 

Ryan beams.

✪✪✪ 

The table is ready: the taquitos are plated, the chips and dips are in their own bowls, there's drinks and ice out, popcorn on standby, and in the center Shane's bouquet is in (of all places) one of the classic red-and-white rectangular popcorn boxes since Ryan didn't have a vase.

"It really looks like popcorn," Shane comments and Ryan has to giggle because it _really_ does. He tries fussing with the ribbon around the popcorn-vase for the last time, and it sort of makes it better, but not by much.  

"Cheesy popcorn," he counters as he steps back from the table, tilting his head. 

"Ick." 

Before Ryan can argue for the (admittedly small) merits of cheesy flavored popcorn the doorbell rings. 

Instantly he's on high alert, and he can tell that Shane is too. 

Ryan takes Shane's hand and squeezes it. "No matter what happens tonight, I just wanted to say, I love you."

Shane squeezes his hand back, "I know." He brushes his knuckles along the side of Ryan's face, eyes tender and sweet, "No matter what happens tonight, you come first." 

Ryan's heart clenches, but then Shane's face suddenly turns a bit goofy and Ryan catches the mistaken innuendo at the same time he does.

"Is that what they mean by nice guys finish last?" Ryan guffaws and Shane gives him a half-hearted shove, laughing too hard to answer properly as they both make their way to the door.

"I guess we'll find out," Shane says when he finally catches his breath back and they both exchange a nervous, but equally excited look as they open the door. 

 ✪✪✪ 

Zack and Justin are wearing similar outfits to Ryan: tanktops covered by button-down t-shirts to class it up a little. Justin's black hair has achieved it's signature Swoop while Zack's is pushed under a backwards cap.  

They fought on the way over about what they should bring to a 'party' like the one that Ryan invited them to, but ultimately settled on bringing beer. 

"What if he already has beer?" Zack asked when they finally reached Ryan's apartment and Justin shook his head, "I mean. He didn't tell us to bring anything. Who doesn't want more beer?" 

Zack nodded, his mouth a thin line, cutting his eyes at his boyfriend. "I don't know, maybe I should've brought wine for Shane."

Justin starts to smile at that but stops himself, "Okay, okay, you're not actually going to start shit tonight are you?"

"Who, me?" Zack asked innocently, and Justin set the case of beer more firmly in his hands, a serious look crossing his face.

"We're not knocking on the door until you tell me you're going to behave." 

"I will if he will," Zack huffs, trying to move past Justin who stops him with a nudge to the shoulder.

"C'mon, dude. You know better than this." 

Zack rolled his eyes but Justin settled the beer so he's cradling it in one arm so he can grab his boyfriend to get him to look him in the eye, "If he's an ass, we'll figure something out, but you can't go in there expecting a fight or something will happen and you know that'll fuck everything up." 

Zack let out a hiss of breath from his teeth. "Fuck. You're right." 

"I'm always right," Justin said with a quirk of his lips and Zack shook his head, "Don't push it." 

"You ready to play fair?" Justin teased him and Zack rolled his eyes but they both were grinning. "Ready as I'll ever be, baby." 

With a wink, Justin rings the doorbell. 

It takes a long moment: there might be voices on the other end of the door, but the anticipation is killing Zack and he almost wants to drop the beer and run for it-but before he can really, truly chicken out the door opens.

"Hi!" Ryan says, and Shane is smiling over his shoulder, practically plastered to his back. "Come on in." 

 ✪✪✪ 

Shane knows he's overdressed after the seventh look he's given by Ryan's basketball buddies, but he tries not to make a big deal about it. He shrugs out of his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves-covertly undoing the top couple buttons of his shirt when he thinks no one's looking and  _voilà!_

It's....sort of the same thing. What can he say? He missed the memo. The bro-manual missed his house when he hit puberty, or whatever fashion magazine they all clearly subscribed to. 

"How's it going Mr. Madej?" Zack asks him, but he pronounces it like Mah-dedge and Shane has to hold back a sigh. He's playing nice tonight.

"It's Madej, actually." 

"Muh-day?" Zack asks, tilting his head at him in thought, "Funny, I thought it was Friday." 

Ryan stifles a laugh, but Shane lets him have this one. "Hilarious, all of you." 

Ryan's doing an admirable job of pretending like they're all just casually over for dinner and a movie: he's playing host as well as he can. Ryan does turn a lot more....bro-y around them he notices, adopting a faux devil-may-care attitude about things that he knows is entirely farcical, but that's Ryan's prerogative, he supposes. 

"Your apartment looks really nice," Zack's saying with an approving nod as he looks around and Ryan's basking in his attention, "Steven's probably a good room-mate, huh?"

"Yeah, he's really nice," Ryan agrees. "Super neat, quiet, like, the perfect room-mate, really." 

"That's great, man." 

From there to delve into talking about basketball for a little while until Ryan can tell that Shane's feeling left out and he quickly brings it back to tonight's event or at least act one: movie time. 

At any rate, they all end up sitting together on the couch munching on taquitos and chips and popping open beer cans while the newest Cloverfield movie starts on Ryan's tv. 

Ryan's seated between Shane and Zack (with Justin on the other side of his boyfriend) and they're all sort of pressed together as they eat; knees, legs, elbows brushing as they are all torn between being invested in the latest monster movie of choice and their own hungry libidos. 

Ryan's hyper aware of every movement that either man makes on either side of him the whole film. Every time his hand brushes against Zack's, or his leg nudges against Shane's he can't help the slight hitch in his breath but everyone's so wrapped up in their food or in their heads that nobody says a word or makes a move and the next thing they know the credits are rolling. 

"Wow," Ryan says, stretching his legs in front of him, "Okay. That was....wow." 

"Not the best-" Shane begins, but Zack interrupts him, "Better than the second one."

"Better than the second one?" Shane laughs, "Are you crazy? They got progressively worse, easily." 

"What?!" Zack twists around Ryan to get a better look at his boyfriend, "It sounds like you're the one that's crazy, my man. It's Cloverfield, this one, and Cloverfield Lane easily, _easily_ in dead last." 

"You know what, _my man_ -"

Ryan can tell Shane's about to get into it with Zack so he stands up, "Hey, Shane? Can you help me with these dishes real fast?" and that shuts him up real quick.  
  
They pick up everyone's paper plates and empty beer cans and pop into his kitchen to dispose of the garbage. 

"Can you please not make this a big deal?" Ryan begged him in a quiet voice, and Shane's eyes widened, "What? _Me?_   He's the one who-" but Ryan gave him an imploring look. 

"Baby, I don't care who started it, please just...don't fight about stuff with him if you can help it." 

Sighing, Shane scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm trying." 

Ryan gave him a quick hug, squeezing him around the waist. "I know. I know, thank you." 

✪✪✪ 

Left alone in their living room, Justin immediately turns to Zack. "You're not about to start a fight over Cloverfield are you?" 

Zack did a double take. "What? No."

Justin gave him a disbelieving look.

"No! I'm not." Zack huffed, "Aren't we allowed to have a debate about...about things like personal taste and just like, who's a better judge of character and all around better guy?" 

Justin's disbelieving look only intensified. 

"Fine," Zack sighed, "I see your point."  

 ✪✪✪ 

 When they came back into the living room, Zack and Justin were waiting expectantly and Ryan felt a thrill of nerves. Now that the movie was over there wasn't much left to do except...

"Did you want to watch another movie?" Ryan asked nervously, and they all looked at him.

"Maybe another time," he agreed quietly. "Um. Can I get you all another drink?" 

"Maybe in a minute," Zack said lazily, "C'mere, baby," and Ryan was drawn to him out of equal parts relief and compliance. 

Zack's big hands settle on either side of Ryan's hips, and it'd be so easy to let himself be drawn into this, into the kiss Zack is clearly aiming for, but he can feel Shane's eyes on the back of his head and doesn't want to exclude him. 

"Not yet," Ryan says, dancing out of his grip. Zack's hands reach for him again but this time sort of dances along his ribs in a way that tickles him and makes him yelp and he skips back another step, raising a hand in warning with a high-pitched "h-hey now!" but now everyone but him has a stupid grin on their face. At least they can agree on one thing: torturing Ryan is fun. 

"S-so obviously we all know why we're here tonight," Ryan begins, a little bolder that he's holding his third beer now and kind of feeling like he's giving a toast. All eyes are on him, certainly, and Shane has sort-of begun to inch his way closer to him, while Zack and Justin are watching from their place on the couch. 

"To bone," Justin says eloquently with a dumb smile on his face but even as he feels his face heat Ryan laughs and shakes his head at him, "Shut up, Justin." 

Justin gives him a faux-pout and Ryan caves, "Okay, so. Justin wasn't exactly wrong, we are indeed headed to Bonesville." Everyone groans, but that just spurs Ryan on, "Population...4." 

"Boo, bring on the sex," Zack says between cupped hands, and Ryan almost doubles over laughing.

"I may have a few critics out here. But that's fine." He looks over to Shane who has a slightly wary look in his eyes still, and that only settles the matter for him. 

"But the main thing I'm going to say is: in order for this to happen, I mean, if anything's actually going to happen tonight, it's gotta start with you two." 

He points between Zack and Shane and watches as twin looks of shock appear on their faces. Justin has a similar look of surprise on his face, although he looks like he's trying not to laugh more than anything. 

"What?!" they say at nearly the same time but this time Ryan doesn't give in. 

"If you guys don't at least give it a solid try between the two of you, like make it convincing, I don't see why I should allow myself to be torn in half in your little turf war going on here." 

Justin slaps a hand over his mouth but muffled laughing can be heard from behind it before he drops it and says, "Oh my god! That's...yeah, that's fucking fair." 

"Justin!" Zack gawps at his boyfriend, "Are you serious?"  

"I'm totally serious, babe, he's right." 

For a moment Ryan thinks Shane might actually back out of this: he doesn't like being put on the spot, and this is clearly pushing against his comfort zone, but then he nods-although the line of his mouth is slightly (if comically) grim.

"C'mon Evans, we don't have all night." 

Zack's head swivels from the quiet argument he was having with his boyfriend to Shane, standing by Ryan and he slowly stands, bringing himself to full height. 

"What was that, Shaniac?" he asks, and his voice is a bit more threatening than Ryan would like. 

"I said, are you going to plant one on me or are you too chicken?" Shane asks, standing his ground, doing that slightly condescending editorial thing he does so well. Its half Harrison Ford and half Ben Wyatt, and Ryan both loves his big idiot boyfriend for it and hopes he isn't about to get decked because that would really ruin the mood for all of them.  

Zack stalks towards Shane but as tall as Zack is, Shane is taller, though it might be partly due to his hair. 

That being said, Zack is clearly more built than Shane is, and when he makes a sudden move at Shane he's not proud to admit that he flinches, but instead of hitting him Zack is pulling him down by his shirt collar and suddenly they're kissing. 

It rough and awkward at first: their teeth click at the sudden movement of it, but then Shane has a long-fingered hand curled around the back of Zack's neck (just below the backwards cap of his which he thinks is so stupid and so ugly that he kind of just, taps it off with his knuckles and lets it fall to the floor). 

Zack makes a sound of protest against Shane's mouth at losing his cap, but he doesn't stop kissing Shane, and instead presses his tongue against the seam of Shane's lips and despite all of his qualms Shane opens his mouth and lets Zack inside. 

It's weird being kissed when he knows he's being watched, but then Zack does something with a swipe of his tongue that makes Shane's knees go weak and the blood rush south and then he's wrapping an arm around Shane's waist so he doesn't fall over, and he's pulling him in close against him, and Shane's groaning into his mouth and despite his initial attitude going into this Shane feels Zack begin to pop a boner. 

Zack still pulls away and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand for effect, but the dazed look in Shane's eye and his dumb, knobby bambi legs are more endearing than he'd ever let on. 

Ryan and Justin in the meantime have been practically drooling the whole time, and when Zack notices this he puffs out his chest and winks at his boyfriend. 

"We still on then, Bergara?" Zack asks more cocky than he feels. 

Ryan looks from Zack, to Justin, and lastly to his kissed-out boyfriend who gives him the tiniest of nods at his questioning gaze.

"We're on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP POSTPONED IT AGAIN TRY AND STOP ME


	7. Quadfecta Part 2: Free for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll*
> 
> Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely supportive comments I'm in the midst of a busy semester but they really help me want to keep coming back!  
> @Poiregourmande as always is my lovely support system but I've also been blessed with and now I have @touchinghearts yelling and encouraging me to keep up the good fight. ;)

Throughout the evening Ryan had been very aware of a certain secret that lay between his cheeks-every time he moved, every time he shifted his weight, it shifted with him, and it was almost time for the other boys to know about it.

The atmosphere had changed from a thrumming awareness of the reason they had all come tonight to a crackling energy residue from the ghost of Shane and Zack's kiss.

"So when do I get a kiss?" Justin asked from his spot on the couch and Ryan grinned at him, "How about right now?" he asked and he crawled into Justin's lap.

Ryan could hear Shane and Zack begin to make jealous sounds but he did his best to ignore them: Justin had been a goddamn angel throughout this whole experience so as far as he was concerned, Justin deserved his first kiss of the night.

Wrapping his arms about Justin's neck, Ryan nuzzled his nose against Justin's in a little eskimo kiss before their lips brushed and they were properly kissing.

Justin's arms tightened around Ryan's back as their lips locked together and not for the first time did Ryan appreciate Justin's physique, giving his biceps a not-so-subtle squeeze. 

Shane seats himself close enough by on the couch to watch them, licking his lips as he sees Justin lick the seam of Ryan's lips, feeling the phantom pressure of that tongue against his mouth. Moments later, Shane feels the cushion sink slightly as Zack sits next to him, so close their thighs are touching. 

Shane doesn't look at him until he feels a hand sprawl out over his knee, and when he turns his head Zack's face is right there, almost touching his, and suddenly it is: his mouth pressing a feather-light kiss. Nobody is making them kiss now, but Shane lets it happen-leans into it, into Zack's kiss, into this, whatever _this_ is. 

 Zack has one hand on the side of his face, but the other is now going up and down his thigh, stroking him, closer and closer to his cock and Shane can't help it when he feels himself get harder. 

Abruptly Zack squeezes his length through his jeans and Shane pulls out of the kiss to whine at the touch, and that seems to snap something in Zack.

He swings one leg over Shane's lap, hovering over him and grabs his arms by his wrists and pulls them over his head. "You like that, pretty boy?" he asks him in a low rasp.

Shane looks flushed and stunned and from next to them Zack knows Justin and Ryan have paused their making out to watch them together like this. Well, if they want to watch a show, he's going to give them a show.

Zack lets go of Shane's arms momentarily and takes off his shirt and tank top, thrilling in the way Shane's eyes roam over his arms and the barrel of his chest. He'd worked hard for this body and it was so satisfying to get that look from him.

Shane hasn't taken his hands out of their position of surrender even without him holding them there, but Zack does press them there again, kissing Shane like he holds all of the oxygen in the room.

Watching them together, Ryan's mouth has gone slack: its so much better than he had even envisioned. He knows Zack gives his baby crap, but to hear Zack call Shane "pretty boy" is a hell of a lot better than any of the other things he could be calling him: and hell if he doesn't think it fits. 

Zack is undulating his hips over Shane now, brushing their covered bulges together, and Shane lets out a stuttered moan that Zack wants to swallow: licking his way into Shane's mouth. 

Shane struggles this time a bit, he wants to touch him, he knows, but Zack isn't quite ready to give up control. Instead he takes Shane's hands and slides them over his pecs and abs, guiding his touch. "You like that?" he asks Shane and Shane just _groans._

Shane is flushed pink, his shirt is a rumpled mess unbuttoned down to just below his collarbone, and he has a thin sheen of sweat across his face and chest. "Look at you, Mr. Madej," Zack taunts him, but this time he says his name right. "Always so calm and together, just a step away from begging for my cock." 

Shane blushes darker, but more notably, doesn't deny it. 

"You talk a big game, Evans," Shane says instead, cheeky until the end. "Not sure you're going to deliver."  

Zack growls at him, but from where Ryan's sitting, he knows it's out of arousal more than anything else.

Zack leans in real close to Shane's ear, but they can still make out what he's saying and it makes Ryan squirm on Justin's lap: "By the time I'm done with you you're going to be _begging_ for me to fuck you." Zack licks a stripe up Shane's cheek just below his ear and Shane shudders-masking it with a wince even as Zack says, "And that's a promise." 

Without speaking, Justin and Ryan come to the conclusion that they want to see this pan out. Ryan scooches around in Justin's lap so he can get a better view and Justin's arms wrap around his waist.

Before they go any further Zack suddenly looks over at them and Justin squeezes Ryan around his middle like they got caught staring. 

But all Zack says is, "You got lube, baby?" and Ryan nods adamantly and points to the unassuming little wickerbasket on the coffee table. Zack leans over and pulls it up to see lube and an array of interesting items inside. 

Zack lets out a low whistle, "Daaamn, baby boy came fucking prepared." He gives them all a flirty grin and adds, "Or prepared for a good fucking." 

Ryan shakes his head at Zack but he's grinning from ear-to-ear. "Look, I may not be the boyscout here," he shoots a pointed look at his disheveled boyfriend, "B-but I'm just saying, it never hurts to be prepared." He squeezes his legs together and feels that line more closely than any of the other boys know. 

"Regardless, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Evans," Shane says from his place, lazily sprawled on the couch. "I'm still very much dressed." 

"Is that so?" Zack teases him right back, fisting a tube of lubricant and bringing it with him when he crawls back over Shane's body. "Just didn't want us to have to get interrupted once things start getting really interesting." 

If Shane was nervous, Ryan couldn't tell from where he was seated, as Shane gave an exaggerated yawn. "Well, wake me up when it gets interesting then." 

Ryan covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing at him: he knew how well Zack did with sass. 

Zack sat back and stood up, _on the couch_ , and undid his belt, his crotch maybe five-inches from Shane's face. 

"You want things to get interesting?" Zack asked him and Shane's eyes were wide, his face was flushed, and his mouth was slack in shock at how quickly this had escalated. 

Zack pulled himself out of his jeans and held his large, angry-red penis in his hand. "I think it's time we shut your smart-ass mouth up." 

Shane felt Zack's hand tangle itself in his hair as he was pulled close to his cock, it's head bobbed against Shane's slightly-parted mouth. 

"Aw, you're gonna kiss it? That's cute," Zack says, and Ryan tightened his hold on Justin's arms, ready to intervene if necessary, but then Shane does something that surprises them all: He actually kisses the head of Zack's cock. It's exaggerated and cute, but then he kisses it like he means to french kiss it, slipping his tongue in the slit, and Zack hisses as Shane laps at the precum he gets inside.   
  
"Fuck, your mouth," Zack groans and Shane's mouth finally opens, like that's exactly what he wants and Zack _pulls_ on Shane's hair as he pushes himself deep inside Shane's waiting mouth. 

Shane doesn't have the biggest mouth in the world, and Zack is not a tiny man so it's a bit of a stretch. Ryan imagines it probably hurts his jaw a little bit as he does his best to take all of Zack's girth, but he looks so good with his mouth stuffed full of cock that Ryan finds himself rubbing himself through his jeans as he watches Zack begin to fuck Shane's mouth. 

"Fuck, I've wanted to shut you up for so long, if I knew this was all it took I'd have stuck my cock in it weeks ago," Zack groaned and Shane made a muffled sound, probably a retort, but it just made him drool. 

It was hard to look dignified when your mouth was getting a good fucking anyway, but Shane looked positively wrecked. Shane had sucked his cock before, but it wasn't as big as Zack's-and Ryan had never dominated his boyfriend's mouth like this either. Ryan slid out of Justin's lap to scoot a bit closer and he took Shane's hand, squeezing it. 

"You're doing amazing, baby," Ryan said comfortingly, and Shane squeezed his hand tightly, locking eyes with him for a moment before going back to the task at hand (no pun intended). 

Just then, Ryan got the idea to grab Shane's cock and he reached around and palmed him through his jeans, giving him a squeeze. Shane bucked and made a muffled choked moan around Zack's cock, and that's all it took: Zack was coming, coming, _coming._  

Ryan watched as Shane's eyes widened, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed and swallowed the load that was pouring down his throat right now. Zack had an iron-clad grip in his hair, keeping Shane pressed up as far as he could go, his nose pressed in the thicket of his pubic hair, and he groaned, "That's right, pretty boy, take it." 

When it becomes clear that Shane can't swallow anymore he pulls back and lets the last of it splash on Shane's nose and cheek as some of it dribbles out of Shane's mouth and down his chin.

Zack chuckled, "Aw, try not to spit up too much, baby," and he scoops some of the come from Shane's chin and pushes it straight back in Shane's mouth. Shane seemed too stunned to do anything other than eat it as he was fed it, and Zack's hand on his jaw was possessive and firm. "Good boy."

If Ryan thought Shane looked a wreck now it was nothing compared to this: but Ryan felt a spike of arousal at seeing him look so used. 

Zack abruptly looked back at them again, "Want me to help clean him up?"

"Fuck, yes," Ryan groaned and he slid up onto Shane's lap, licking the remaining stripes of come off his face, and then kissing him deeply. 

"You looked so good, daddy," Ryan breathed against Shane's lips and suddenly Shane seemed to come back to life, pulling Ryan tighter against himself as he kissed him—tasting _Zack_ on him. 

When Shane pulled back from the kiss it was to give Zack a challenging stare, "Funny, thought you said I was going to be begging for you to fuck me," he said with a pointed look at Zack's softening cock. The snarky nature of his comment was only put down a peg or two by the sheer raspiness of Shane's voice after having his throat fucked and Zack's mirroring smirk showed his pride at having reduced his voice to the state it was in now. 

"Aw, one little taste and he's afraid he's going to miss out," Zack says to Ryan with a sharky grin. "Some of us have a little thing called a refractory period," he says with a wink and Ryan feels Shane's hands dig into his hips. "So don't worry too much. We have a long night ahead of his, pretty boy."  

Before Shane can retaliate further, Ryan shrugs out of his button-up shirt and throws it behind him, peeling off his tank slowly—real slowly so that there's practically a neon-sign lit up above him that says 'Pay attention to me!' 

Needless to say, it works. Shane's long fingertips dance over Ryan's ribs, his defined abs and arms too. From next to him, Justin seems to get the same idea and takes off his own shirt until the only one left wearing a shirt is Shane. 

Surrounded by all of these super-fit young men Shane can't help but feel a little intimidated. He wasn't in poor shape, certainly, but his muscles weren't as defined as these gym rats he was with. 

It doesn't seem to matter based on the look on Ryan's face who undoes each button of his shirt with increased joy like he's opening a present that he knows he's going to love. 

Even after weeks of practically living together, Ryan looks at him like it's their first time.

For Zack and Justin, it really is, but even as Shane wants to cross his arms self-consciously over his chest Ryan pushes his shirt off his shoulders and tosses it behind the couch with a, "That's better," and kisses him deeply. Ryan pulls back from the kiss and from over his shoulder Shane notices the hungry look in Justin's eyes and feels a spark of arousal shoot down him in surprise. 

Ryan rocks against Shane's hardness, feeling it press up against his ass, against the plug seated deep inside him. Ryan knows that thanks to his little prep session earlier he could easily ride Shane now and maybe it's a little vain but after all the work he did he sort of wants everyone to get a good look at him first. 

But Shane seems to be content with fucking him through his pants right now, and the brush of that plug against his prostate is enough that he can't seem to think straight. 

Shane nibbles on his neck as he thrusts against his ass lazily, "So sensitive, baby, think you could come like this?"

"I-I don't want to ruin my underwear," he whines, and Shane gives him a smirk before sliding his long, slim fingers down Ryan's quivering stomach and into his jeans.  

"What's this?" Shane asks in surprise, and despite his often-goofy nature Ryan knows it's not a bit: he really is surprised to feel that texture against his fingertips. When Shane undoes the top button of his jeans, black lace peeks out. 

"Ryan, you....tart," he whispers in stunned disbelief and Ryan can't even explain why such a silly archaic word makes him light up like a Christmas tree but he knows he's practically glowing pink.  

"I had plans," Ryan whines at him but Shane kisses him in apology, "I won't ruin them, baby, let's just...take the edge off for a little while," and he gently pulls Ryan's cock until it's peeking outside of the lace band of his lingerie, flushed and beautiful in Shane's hand. 

Before he can even think to ask for it, Shane feels the tube of lubricant pressed against his thigh and looks up to see Justin handing it to him. "Th-thanks," Shane says, and Justin just winks at him. 

He spurts some into the palm of his hand and rubs them together to get it warm before his hand encircles Ryan's cock again. With how large Shane's hands are they make Ryan's cock look so much smaller than any other partner he's been with before, but Shane always looks at him like he can hardly believe his luck so Ryan supposes he can't complain. 

He also doesn't mind feeling small anymore: if you were to ask him, his favorite feeling in the world is being wrapped up by these bigger men—feeling protected, dominated, feeling _owned._ Even in this one gesture, with Shane looking at him with those dark, dark eyes, his hand curled around his penis like it's _his_ , Ryan feels his breath catch in his throat. 

Shane's hand tugs up and down at his cock, and Ryan bucks up into it, mouth parted and Shane thrusts shallowly against his ass again, making everything feel like so much more as the plug brushes up against his bundle of nerves.

"God, fuck, Shane," Ryan whines, hips stuttering, and Shane presses a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

"It's finally happening, everything you wanted," Shane murmurs against his ear, "We're going to fuck you real good, baby, all night long." 

That's all it takes and Ryan's vision goes white: he comes with a shaking sigh all over Shane's hand. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath and then he's licking Shane's hand clean, while Shane watches him with heavily lidded eyes. "Good boy, Ryan," Shane praises him, and Ryan can't help but glow.

They barely have a moment to themselves—but they take it, panting with their foreheads pressed together. They don't say 'I love you' but it's there, hanging in the air around them, in this tiny moment they have alone even in the midst of this sexual adventure they know they're in it together. 

Shane's still hard, and Ryan does plan on helping him out when someone else intervenes: 

"Hey, Ryan, can I get a shot with your guy?" Justin asks and Ryan blinks over at him.

"Well," he says after exchanging a look with his boyfriend, "Since you asked so nicely," and he half-slides and is half pulled off Shane's lap and into Zack's where he uses his lap like a throne, nuzzling back against his chest.

"Hey," Justin says with a disarming smile as he stands himself between Shane's legs. 

"Hi," Shane answers, albeit suspiciously, and Justin reaches for him, his hand hesitating just before it can reach his slightly-scruffy cheek. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Justin asks and Shane feels himself blush at the question. After getting his mouth fucked by Justin's boyfriend just minutes ago, this feels like a surprisingly gentlemanly question from the other basketball player. 

"I-uh," Shane shakes his head as he tries to come up with a coherent answer. "....sure."

Justin's smile only widens and he leans in and presses his surprisingly plush lips against Shane's own. He doesn't kiss Shane like he wants to dominate him, but like he's trying to get to know him, and it's such a change of tone it throws Shane off even further.

A moment later and his tongue is in Shane's mouth, but it's curious in it's exploration like he's trying to figure out what flavor Shane is exactly, or what he likes best. 

When Justin pulls back, Shane is panting, and Justin leans back in like he can't help but pull Shane's lower lip between his teeth, and Shane's world tilts on its axis. 

"Would it be okay if I fucked you too?" Justin asks and he's running his hands up and down Shane's thighs and Shane surprises himself by saying, "Yes." 

Justin helps Shane shimmy out of his jeans before standing and taking off his belt. Shane doesn't seem to be aware of his own actions as he licks his lips at the gesture, and Justin drops his jeans in a heap at his feet. His bulge is accentuated in his black boxer-briefs, but Justin soon drops that too, freeing his dusky cock before going in to help Shane out of his own red-plaid boxer shorts. 

Everything is happening so fast: Justin has the lube and he's squirting it into his hands, warming it like Shane had done for Ryan. Shane shoots a look over at his boyfriend, still wrapped up in Zack's arms and Ryan is watching him too, flushed and turned on but also scanning his face. It warms him to know Ryan is always checking in on him, and that helps him relax a bit even in spite of (or maybe even alongside) the hungry look in Zack's eyes.

Justin seems to notice any residual nerves anyway, and he pushes Shane's hair out of his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he promises with a smile.

Zack snorts from somewhere behind them and Justin leans over and murmurs in his ear, "More gentle than _he_ is, you'll thank me later."

Justin situates himself on the ground between Shane's mile-long legs and splays them over his shoulders, using a pillow to prop up Shane's ass. 

"These legs alone should be illegal," Justin says with a crooked grin, and it's endearing to see Shane blush over something like that when he's about to fuck him.

"Daddy long-legs am I right?" Zack asks over Ryan's shoulder and Ryan hits him playfully while Zack snickers. 

 Shane holds his breath as Justin circles his finger around his puckered hole, apparently bracing himself to be attacked, but Justin takes his time with it, circling, teasing him to the point he almost tells him to get on with it but then Justin pushes the digit inside up to the knuckle and Shane lets out his breath in a shaky huff. 

It's an awkward intrusion, but Shane bears it, if only because he's done it to Ryan over a dozen times. If it's uncomfortable he has to know.

Justin keeps pressing it in, slowly, slow as molasses, and Shane grimaces as he bears down, until suddenly the finger crooks and bursts of color play behind his eyelids and his breath leaves him a shaky wheeze. 

"Oh my god," Shane says in a rasp, and when he looks over his Ryan is beaming at him. "There it is."

Things go a lot smoother after that. Justin is kissing his neck as he curls one, then two, then three fingers inside him and Shane is groaning with need.

"I think he's ready," Zack says from his spot and Ryan can tell Zack's already beginning to get hard again-it's beginning to press against his ass, and he squirms in anticipation. 

Just as Justin begins to slick himself up, Ryan notices the tell-tale signs of anxiety creep back in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Wait, wait, let me hold his hand," Ryan says, and Zack huffs but scoots close enough so that Ryan can hold his boyfriend's hand. "Squeeze as hard as you need to, daddy," he tells him and Shane pats Ryan's hand gratefully, before locking his fingers in his hand. 

"Okay," Justin says as he centers himself, holding his cock as he guides it to Shane's hole, and he presses his forehead tightly against Shane's as he presses himself inside.

Shane squeezes Ryan's hand so tightly he almost yelps but he grits his teeth and bears it as Justin finally seats himself fully inside his flustered boyfriend. 

"You alright, baby?" Justin asks in a tight voice and Shane nodes his head in a tiny gesture before panting, "J-just give me a sec."

Ryan brings Shane's hand up to his lips and kisses each of his knuckles and Shane swallows, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat: His eyes are screwed so tightly that Ryan wonders if it hurts that much-but he realizes quickly that his boyfriend is just overwhelmed. 

After a minute or two Shane's eyes peek open and Ryan presses another kiss to his palm. "Shane, honey, are you sure you're okay?" he asks him and Shane nods, "Y-yeah, I'm alright, baby." He's sweating again, but he doesn't look pained anymore and Ryan feels himself relax a bit just watching him.

He turns to Justin and nods, "Okay," he says, giving him the green light, and Justin finally begins to move. 

Moving is better, a lot better, though nothing to write home about, Shane thinks privately Justin's cock brushes against that bundle of nerves against him again and suddenly the game changes. 

Shane's arms tighten around Justin's neck as he sees stars. "More," he says breathlessly, and Justin can't help but grin, "Your wish is my command." 

He begins to fuck Shane in earnest and while Shane is usually not the most vocal when it comes to sex, Shane is now making breathy high-pitched needy sounds that knock the wind right out of Ryan's sails. 

"God, you're so tight," Justin groans as he rams into him, tightening his grip under Shane's knees to get at a better angle and suddenly Shane gets a lot louder. 

"Fuck!" Shane shouts at the ceiling, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" And Justin is grunting and kissing the inside of his thigh, biting it, and flicking a hand over Shane's ignored member and Shane is suddenly coming all over himself. 

That's all it takes, really, and Justin follows after him with a loud " _Shane!"_ and he buries himself deep in the long-legged boy's ass as he comes. 

Justin pants against Shane for a long moment, holding himself up so he doesn't flatten him, before he rolls off, to the other side, and Shane almost melts off the couch before he finds himself being scooped up into Justin's lap.

"Let's clean you up a little," Justin says darkly, and he scoops up any residual come from Shane's stomach and between his thighs and brings it to Shane's mouth.

Shane doesn't even think of saying no: its already becoming a habit. He opens his mouth when the airplane comes in and it lands on his tongue, pearlescent musky fluid that trickles down his throat. 

"There we go," Justin says in a voice that's a lot deeper than it was before, and Shane has to fight to keep from squirming on his lap. He gets one more good glob on his fingers and lifts it up to his lips, "Don't want it to go to waste."

Shane nods dazedly, like that makes all the sense in the world, and sucks his fingers dry.

✪✪✪

They all need a moment to rest, and Ryan puts on the tv as background noise while they lie in a messy heap on the couch, only half-paying attention to what's on tv. 

Ryan's now lying with his head against Shane's chest, Justin and Zack on either side of them, and as patient as he's been he's had enough. 

Ryan turns and gives his boyfriend another quick rewarding kiss, still so pleased and in disbelief that this is life now, that this is what he gets to have and that Shane's into it now, that he's giving it 110%.

"I have something I want to show all of you guys," Ryan says when he pulls back from kissing his boyfriend and Shane blinks dazedly at him. 

Justin is stretched lazily on the couch with his hand in his boyfriend's lap, teasing Zack just so, but they pause curiously to see what it is Ryan has to offer. 

Sliding off of Shane's lap, Ryan realizes abruptly how quiet it is with all of them watching him and sort of panics, going to turn on the stereo on top of the tv set to his 'sexy' playlist and Rihannas' "Wild Thoughts" plays over the speakers.   

"Are you about to strip for us?" Zack asks from his spot on the couch and Justin whistles. "Take it off!" 

Flushed, Ryan grins over his shoulder at them. Even from their lounging positions, Zack and Justin look eager, and Shane is leaning forward with his elbows on his knees now like this is something he wants to see. 

He wriggles his hips at them in a teasing way and they laugh and cheer. 

Ryan's not really sure how to do a 'sexy dance' but he figures its mostly in the hips, so when he turns around he shakes his ass-receiving more laughs and whistles this time, and it encourages him enough that when he turns back he tugs his jeans down to reveal a pair of lacy, see-through underwear that really makes them all go wild. 

"Oh my god!" Justin gasps and Ryan does a bit of an awkward kicking-your-jeans-off move at the end but at this point none of the men seem to notice any of the mistakes he made in his delivery. 

Ryan sees three equally wanting looks, and his face blooms a darker shade of pink. "And that's not even the best part," he tells them, his eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief and he steps backwards until he's back against the tv cabinet: then he turns around, putting his hands on the cabinet and leans, jutting out his hip in what he hopes is a sexy angle like he practiced in front of the mirror earlier after his shower today.

 From where they were seated on the couch Zack, Justin and Shane were given the best possible angle to view Ryan's newly ordered underwear. From head to toe, Ryan was all compact tan musculature, but not every pair of underwear would have done him justice so well as this pair.

As it turned out, it wasn't merely men's lacy lingerie, but men's lacy _assless_ lingerie and it framed Ryan's ass beautifully-highlighting Ryan's secret like two lacy black curtains. 

The plug itself was black and round in diameter, about Zack's girth, and nestled between the globes of Ryan's beautiful tan cheeks. 

From the stunned silence he gets, Ryan almost whips around to apologize but as he looks over his shoulder he sees three dropped-jaws and three hungry stares. 

Feeling a thrill of confidence, Ryan puts a hand on his hip, giving them all a flirtatious grin, "So, who wants to go first?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reward y'all for being so patient there's gonna be a whole 'nother smut chapter because of reasons. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Quadfecta Part 3: The Playoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This party just gets smuttier and smuttier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!  
> I know, I know, I'm sorry for splitting it into yet another two chapters but....pls do enjoy anyway.

Justin gets him first. 

Ryan is half bent over an armchair as Justin admires his ass in the lacy underthings, the way the plug is settled in, with a couple of taps with his hand, _just so,_ that send a shock through Ryan's system as the plug brushes against his prostate and he moans.

"Gonna have to try spanking him with this in him sometime," Justin says to Zack and Ryan whimpers at the thought of it.

"He looks fucking gorgeous, doesn't he, Shane?" Zack asks him, and while Ryan would never have believed it, Shane is leaning into the crook of Zack's arm, lying against his chest as they watch Justin put him where he can be best put on display.

"There's nothing like him," Shane answers seriously, and Ryan feels a twinge inside his chest.

Before he can respond, Justin wriggles the plug out from between his ass cheeks, making him hiss and moan before setting it aside.

Zack passes the lube to Justin, who slicks himself up and presses his cock right back at his now-gaping entrance: already Ryan is whimpering and begging to be filled. It's just like Justin to draw it out too, but Ryan doesn't want to have to wait. 

"Don't tease me, Justin, c'mon, please, I n-need you," he whines, not liking the empty feeling and worrying that his ass will already begin to close up without the plug inside, but Justin doesn't torment him for much longer and the slide of his cock is smooth and effortless and utterly gorgeous as he presses inside. 

"There we go," Justin groans, "Fuck, I've been thinking about this all week."

His fingers hook into his lacy undergarments as he takes a moment to allow Ryan to adjust to his length, before his hands settle on his hips and he begins to thrust shallowly, in and out, in and out.

Ryan arches his back with a sweet little sound of desire, "Yeah? Tell me about it," he says with a quick little grin over his shoulder.

Justin thrusts deeper to make Ryan lose that cheeky grin of his, but he doesn't completely ignore his question: "The way your cute little ass fits me like a glove," Justin grunts. "For such a little slut-it's always...so...fucking... _tight."_  

Ryan cries out as he begins to fuck him at a quicker pace.

There's another cry from somewhere behind them, and Justin's hips stutter as he realizes that Zack and Shane are fucking. Ryan's chest heaves as he looks over to see it, and he moans in surprise. 

Shane is lying on his back on the couch, his long legs over Zack's shoulders as Zack is positioned, resting, sheathed inside of the taller man. 

 _"Move,"_ Shane hisses, but Zack just smiles at him. "Zack," Shane whines, and he hits him with a weak, balled-up fist. "Please." 

"What was that?" Zack asks innocently, and it clicks for him. 

"Bastard," Shane swears, and Ryan can see him looking for a way out of it that doesn't involve begging. There's no real way as far as he can see. 

Zack is big, and Shane is clearly needing him to shift. "Zack," Ryan intervenes, but Zack just hushes him. 

"Zack, if you don't fuck me now, I swear to god-"

"Hmm, not good enough," Zack says and Shane lets out a frustrated cry, "Zack, _please_ -I-I need it you- _son of a bitch_ -"

That seems to do it for him: Zack caves. He begins to thrust in him, in and out, and Shane's loud again, making relieved, boardline-pained grunts as Zack fucks him. 

This sets Justin off who startles Ryan with the intensity of his thrust, and Ryan grabs onto the fabric of the armchair, his nails scrambling for purchase as Justin pushes him against it again and again. 

"Justin, fuck, fuck, fuck me, yeah," Ryan rambles, and from over on the couch he can hear Shane saying, "Guh, guh, god!" and he doesn't think he's going to last long. 

"You like that?" Justin taunts him, his cock brushing between his cheeks just so, Ryan's own cock kept in it's lacy prison. "You like hearing Zack fuck your pretty daddy?"

Ryan lets out a wrecked sound of agreement, and Justin just laughs, fucking him harder. There's a hand in his hair holding up, up against Justin's fit torso now as he fucks him shallowly, grunting as he gets closer and closer to the edge. 

"That's it, baby," Justin croons.

From nearby he hears Zack say, "Look at you, so desperate on my cock," and Shane moans deeply, sounding utterly wrecked, and suddenly Ryan is coming all over his pretty panties.

This side of over-sensitized, Ryan lets out punched-out breaths as Justin fucks him through it.

When Justin comes, hot and deep inside him, Ryan almost sobs

There's a long moment where Justin's weight is a comforting presence against his back as they catch their breath before Justin bends over him, scrambling to grab something and there's an familiar presence against his cheek as Justin pulls out before he recognizes what it is as it is pressed back against his hole: the plug.

"Can't let this go to waste," Justin says, echoing his words earlier in a dark tone as he uses the plug to push his come back inside him until it is nestled back where it was before and all Ryan can do is whine. 

 Justin pulls the ruined panties down Ryan's thighs and lets it drop in a pile on the ground before he pulls Ryan into his lap as he falls back into the armchair. They get the best seat in the house to see Zack fuck Shane like he's a dime-a-dozen hooker, almost bending the taller man in half on the couch cushions as he thrusts into him, Shane's head almost falling off the side of the couch arm-elongating his neck in a way that is visually stunning. 

Shane's cock is red and neglected against his stomach, but Zack has Shane's arms over his head so he can't touch himself and Shane looks on the verge of tears.

"Fu-fuck-fucking _touch me,_ " he stammers and Zack presses his forehead against Shane's, delighting in the pinkness in his cheeks and the mixed, fiery emotion in his eyes.

"I am touching you, baby," Zack teases him, and Shane lets out a furious, desperate grunt, " _Zack!"_

Zack pauses in his thrusts to look over at where Ryan is seated in Justin's arms. "C'mere, baby," he says, and Ryan slides out of Justin's embrace, toddling over to obey.

Shane lifts his head from where it is almost going over the side of the couch, his hair in disarray as he scrunches up his nose, trying to understand why the fuck Zack stopped fucking him to talk to Ryan.

Zack shifts his hold on Shane, still buried deep inside him, and smiles benevolently at Ryan when he sidles up to him. 

"Lemme see your little butt," he says, and Ryan blushes but turns to bend over, and Zack twists the plug, almost making Ryan _scream_ as he pulls it out.

Almost instantly come begins to trickle down his leg but Zack is quick as he pulls Ryan close and says, "Come help your daddy," and Ryan lets himself be lifted onto the couch, positioned so his back rests against Zack's front as he sinks down on Shane's cock. 

Shane reaches for Ryan, who reaches for him at the same time but Zack grabs Ryan's arms and pins them so they're on either side of Shane's legs that bracket Zack's torso. 

" _Baby_ ," Shane groans, and Ryan whimpers, unable to do much more than be a cock-warmer for his boyfriend. 

 Zack lets go of Ryan's arms, but it seems like a conditional act, so he rests his hands on Shane's fluttering torso, settling somewhere on his sides. Shane takes his hands anyway, and kisses them both, and Ryan lets out a soft, "Daddy," in a sigh of content as his heart squeezes.

"You guys are something else," Zack says from behind them, and he starts to move, fucking Shane nice and slow.

"Don't be....jealous," Shane grits out, and Ryan squeezes Shane's hands in warning, but Zack huffs a laugh. 

 "Naw baby, I'm not jealous," he says, with a grin Ryan can feel against the back of his neck-all teeth, almost biting. "You two are a little soft for my taste." He punctuates that statement with a bite that makes Ryan's toes curl with an "Ah-ahhh-Zack," whine and he yelps as it turns into Zack sucking what will surely be an impressive hickey tomorrow. 

Shane's eyes are dark but says, "Sure, not jealous at all," in an unimpressed voice, and abruptly Zack ups the ante, thrusting harder so that Ryan clenches down on Shane's cock, nails running down his chest as he scrambles for purchase. 

"Don't forget yourself, babe," Zack says as he adjusts his hold on Shane's mile-long legs, one arm wrapping round Ryan's torso to keep him steady as he fucks him through his boyfriend. Ryan whimpers at feeling this mixture of under and over stimulation at the same time, that constant pressure of Shane inside him, of Zack's thrusts, feeling him right there, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and between muscle and so much hot skin. 

By the time Shane is coming with Zack chasing his orgasm behind him, with the rush of sensation and sound surrounding him, Ryan very nearly passes out. 

✪✪✪

Justin helps disentangle Ryan from the mess, and pulls him into his arms. The plug goes back in, and Ryan whimpers and hides his face in Justin's neck. They all clean themselves off, and, after drinking almost a full bottle of water each, they agree to take a break.

This time they sleep.

Ryan has a blow-up bed that takes up half the living room, and he and Shane end up tangled on the couch while Zack and Justin take the bed. They sleep for a couple hours before Ryan wakes up to piss, and comes back, excited again.

Zack's on his phone, scrolling through twitter. Justin is softly snoring next to him, and Shane is knocked out on the couch. 

It's maybe two in the morning as Ryan pads into the kitchen to get another glass of water. He turns around in time to see Zack entering the kitchen in just his boxer shorts, his face illuminated by the blue light of his phone. 

"Hey Zaddy," Ryan teases in a soft voice, and Zack looks up from his phone, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Hey baby," he says, and he joins Ryan at the kitchen table.

"Can't sleep?" he asks quietly and Zack laughs, "Um. I did maybe...for a minute." 

Ryan reaches across and squeezes his hand, "Too much on your mind?"

Zack shrugs, but his gaze goes out into the living room where their boyfriends are currently sleeping. 

"Zack," Ryan tries again. "You can tell me."

Zack gives him a look, but Ryan give one back as good as he gets until Zack caves, sitting back in his seat in a wide sprawl. He's considering something, so Ryan gives him a moment to gather his thoughts. 

"Shane's not so bad," Zack says after a long moment and Ryan almost laughs. "Yeah?"

Zack indulges in a smile. "Yeah." 

Ryan beams at him. "That means a lot to me, Zack."

Zack shakes his head at him, but he's still smiling. "I know. He's a good boyfriend. Better than I am."

Ryan scoffs, "It's not a competition, Zack-"

Zack folds his arms in front of himself, "I know, I know-"

Ryan scoots his chair back, standing and goes over to situate himself in the grumpy blond man's lap. "No. You don't know. It's not a competition, Zack."

Zack's hands go to his hips. "I never said it did." 

But as his blue eyes meet Ryan's deep brown, Zack concedes. "Okay. Maybe. A little."

Ryan shares a smile with him, "And besides, you've been a good boyfriend to Justin for even longer-"

Zack doesn't quite meet his eyes. "I guess."

"Zack, c'mon, you're a good boyfriend," Ryan insists, poking him in the chest. "You are." 

"I've been an ass to your boyfriend," Zack says, and it catches Ryan off guard but he doesn't deny it. 

"Maybe," he says with a little nod, "But you were doing a lot better tonight."

"Thanks," Zack sighs, and Ryan leans over to poke him again. "Zack. Stop that. I wasn't doing this to bum you out."

Zack still looks a little pouty so Ryan leans in and kisses him on the tip of his nose. Zack melts. Works every time.

"There's no reason to be jealous. Besides," Ryan says softly. "It'd be boring if you and Shane were exactly the same."

Zack snorts, but Ryan's grinning: "I mean, it's hard enough to tell you two white boys apart-" and they hear another laugh from the kitchen entranceway. It's Shane.

His hair is a wreck, he's smiling dopily and he's naked. All six feet and four beautiful inches of him. 

"We're basically twins," Shane says thickly as he come over to pour himself a glass of water from the kitchen sink. "Where does Zack end and I begin?"

"I was wondering that earlier," Ryan taunts him, and he's rewarded by a flush that creeps up and up that long pale expanse of Shane's throat (even lower than that, pinkening his chest). 

"We're an enigma," Shane offers, and Zack huffs a laugh that Ryan can feel against his chest. 

Shane takes a long drink of water that both he and Zack watch unabashedly until he lets out an "ah" of contentment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning back to them as he sets down his glass.

"Having a good night?" Ryan asks him, and Shane comes over to take his hand, a look of fondness in his eyes. 

"Yeah, baby," he said sweetly, and Ryan beamed. "How could I not?"

Zack let out a sound of agreement, his arms wrapping around Ryan's midriff in a comforting squeeze. "Is this everything you wanted it to be?"

Ryan hesitates, just a fraction of a second, before he says, "Yeah!" but Shane notices all the same. 

"What was that?" Shane asks, and Ryan's face warms. 

"Nothing-" Ryan is quick to say but Zack catches on too, "No, no, no-"

"Yeah, you can tell us, baby," Shane intervenes. 

"No, I am having fun," Ryan insists, his face turning darker every second. "Really. Promise."

"But?" Shane asked, "cause I know there's a 'but' in there somewhere," and Ryan ducks his head, embarrassed and smiling despite himself that Shane knew him so well.

 _"But,_ " Ryan conceded, "I was kind of hoping I'd get to, um-" he grew flustered, but Zack gave his hips an encouraging squeeze. "You know, kind of....get to take all of you," he mumbled, and both Zack and Shane's eyes widened.

"At once?!" Zack asked in disbelief, and Shane instantly let go of Ryan's hand to smack Zack's arm. "Shut up."  
  
"Well, kind of-" Ryan admitted, ignoring the childish looks between Shane and Zack at one another. "I just really would like it if you guys would, you know-"

"Wreck you?" Justin asked and the three of them looked to see him standing lazily in the doorway, his dark hair flopped over one of his eyes, his pose accentuating the long lines of his nude body. 

"Yeah," Ryan huffed out, relieved he didn't have to say it, and Zack pressed a hot kiss to the space behind Ryan's ear. "I think that could be arranged." 

 ✪✪✪

The inflatable mattress is moved against the wall to make room as Shane and Zack take the coffee table and set it to the side so that Ryan can situate himself on his hands and knees on the plush carpet that lay beneath. It's honestly way more comfortable than the locker room floor, so he shouldn't be complaining, but either way he'd like to avoid rug burn as much as possible.

 Shane goes to the little wicker basket of toys, and Ryan gets a thrill. Shane knows more intimately what's inside there than the other boys do, but there are still a few surprises, he thinks. 

"Think you're ready to try this one out?" Shane asks, and Ryan knows instinctively what it'll be even before Shane lifts the piece of leather and metal. It's a gag. 

But it's not just any gag. This is an o-ring gag which has just enough space to keep the wearer's mouth open so that a partner can take what he wants.

"Yeah," Ryan croaks out, and Zack laughs dirtily. 

"How're you gonna tell us if its too much, then?" Justin asks, looking mildly concerned, and Ryan exchanges a look with his boyfriend. 

"Blinking," Ryan tells him, "If I blink once, when you ask me how I am, that's a 'good', but if its twice, in like... rapid succession, that's a stop. So. Someone will have to watch me from the front-"

"Got it," Justin says with a nod. "Holy shit, you are a freaky couple aren't you?"

Shane shrugs but Ryan knows better. If anyone were to guess they might assume Shane was as bland as they came, but he'd certainly been able to keep with Ryan's sexual appetites and then some. 

As Shane comes over, gag in hand, Ryan opens his mouth in expectation, but Shane grabs his jaw anyway-not hard, but just firmly enough to hold him steady as he places the ring in his mouth so that it sets just inside behind his teeth to keep them propped open as Shane goes behind to slide the leather straps through and tie it tight. 

"It doesn't hurt, does it, baby?" Shane asks him gently and Ryan shakes his head, unable to do much more than make sounds. It's definitely not a natural feeling, keeping his jaw open like this, but it's not too wide for his mouth. 

"Great." Shane leans in and kisses Ryan on his forehead and Ryan sinks into it, allows himself to float into this fuzzy space he'd read up on online, making a muffled sound, and then almost immediately began to drool, which would have been embarrassing if not for the fascinated and frankly turned-on expression on his boyfriend's face. "You're always such a good boy for me, Ry."

Zack and Justin watched with twin looks of admiration and desire, practically salivating themselves at the picture of Ryan on his hands and knees with a gag and a plug on both ends, the picture of submission: willing and ready for them.

"Alright," Shane said, stepping back. "Lets get this party started, shall we?" 

Trussed up like this on his hands and knees, Ryan made an eager sound at Shane's words and Zack cracked his knuckles, clearly ready to get to it. "Perfect."

Shane tried not to smile. "Justin, you wanna take his head?" 

"Um, is that even a question?" 

"Great." Shane hesitated, and then, did a silly, exaggerated sweeping gesture in front of Zack, framing Ryan's ass with the wave of his hand. "After you."

Zack blinked. "Really?"

Shane nodded. "Really."

Zack swallowed, worrying on his lower lip before saying, "And you're not just saying that so you'll get to have him last and-"

"Zack," Shane said sounding tired. "Whatever you want. I'll take him now or later, I'm trying to be nice-" before Shane could finish that sentence he was stopped as Zack pulled him into a deep, pressing kiss. 

Justin stopped to watch, eyebrows raised, as Shane slowly melted into the ring of Zack's arms. 

"I know," Zack said when he pulled back, a hand still resting on the nape of Shane's neck. "I know, you're trying to be accommodating and I'm making things difficult, and I'm sorry." 

Shane's face was flushed, and he looked a little dazed as he nodded, clearing his throat. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," Zack said, his voice taking on a bit of an edge before softening again. "It's not fine, but I'm working on it."

Zack gave him another quick peck. "I'll let you take him first, okay?"

"Okay," Shane said in a soft voice, and Zack kissed him again and again until Ryan whined for attention and they pulled back.

"Sorry," Zack said again, this time to Ryan, and Shane let out a breathless chuckle. "You keep saying that." 

But Zack met his eyes, "I mean it." 

Shane nodded, swallowing his smirk with humility before Zack let him go, and he went to run his hand down Ryan's bare flank. 

"Don't worry baby," Shane cooed, "We haven't forgot you." 

Justin winked at him as he made his way to take his place at Ryan's head. "I think its time we give you everything you want." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me babies, I'm in the midst of finishing uni so things are a lil wild at the moment, but I hope to update this soon.


	9. Quadfecta Part 4: Championship Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shameless smut and a happy conclusion for all.

Justin adjusts Ryan's head as he drops his boxers, and Ryan makes a soft groaning sound around the o-ring as he watches Justin begin to guide his cock into Ryan's willing mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Justin says in a breathy, high voice as he watches his cock disappear past the cool metal that keeps Ryan's mouth open. Although Ryan's lips can't wrap around his cock to give him the grip he usually needs, there's the heat of Ryan's soft, damp palette ready for him to use.

Shane, thrilled as he is, steps behind Justin to watch, with some small anxiety, to ensure that Ryan doesn't unintentionally get choked to death. That would certainly put on a damper on the mood. 

"You got this, baby," he says gently, and when Justin's eyes cut to his he gives Justin a quick squeeze over his hip: equally in warning and his blessing.   
  
"Fuck, yeah," Justin agrees with a groan, and all Ryan can do is make a faint, gurgling sound. His eyes are slightly red around the rims, beautifully wide and sweet, slightly dewy from Justin filling his mouth and possibly hitting the back of his throat.

"Easy, easy," Shane hisses, and Justin pulls back, but Ryan makes another sound that seems to remind him that Ryan isn't completely without vision in this. He wants this, Shane remembers, he wants this desperately. 

"Alright, Zack?" Shane asks, looking up at Zack who had just been standing there, staring at them with his hand around his cock, gobsmacked like some idiot jock with a ridiculously good-looking body, and stupidly good-looking face.

"Yeah, baby," Zack said distractedly, shaking himself out of it as he took the plug out with little to-do, causing Ryan to make a loud garbling sound around Justin's cock, making him groan at the increase in friction, rocking slightly.

Distracted, again, this time by the sheer amount of come trickling down Ryan's thighs, Zack stares, until Shane quite literally snaps him out of it.

"Today, would be good," Shane says, and Zack slicks up his cock with no more waiting.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, before pressing the head of his cock against Ryan's hole. "Alright?"

He waits, and Shane looks down at Ryan who might have nodded-but then blinks once: a Yes. 

"Yes," Shane confirms, and that's all it takes. Zack pushes in, his hands tightening on Ryan's hips as he enters Ryan for the first time that night.  
  
Zack doesn't think he'll ever get tired of sliding into Ryan's tight heat. He is admittedly a little looser than he sometimes is, Zack notes as he adjusts himself and begins to thrust shallowly a little slicker, but that's hot in its own way to know Justin's had him, that Shane's had him tonight. It's hot.

Fuck.

 "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," Zack says with a satisfied sigh, enjoying the feel of Ryan's supple flesh beneath his fingertips. "Every time I think, Nah, there's no way you were actually that good," he gives his hips another thrust, "And then we do it again, and...fuck, you never disappoint." 

Ryan groans, softly, muffled, but Zack knows he's listening. He's so damn receptive, all the time, it's part of what makes the experience so...memorable. 

"You liked seeing me fuck your boyfriend, earlier, huh?" Zack asks, getting a little carried away, maybe, and when he looks up from where he's watching his dick slide in and out of Ryan's ass, he sees Shane's brown eyes on his.

He also feels Justin's on his, too, and he feels his neck heat.

"I know _I_ liked it," Justin says, and Zack's eyes snap to his, in equal parts surprise and relief.

"Yeah?"

Justin rocks himself in Ryan's mouth. "Yeah-fuck, it was hot."

With nothing to do, Shane looks surprisingly vulnerable, this tall, pale man with a shock of brown hair and dutiful, liquid amber eyes. 

 "I know how much you like getting plugged," Zack says, going on like nothing is weird, but he can't stop looking at Shane now. "But that was something hot for you, too, huh?"

Even though Ryan makes some vaguely assenting noise, Zack realizes he's waiting for something else. Shane's head moves, in a shallow, imitation of a nod, and Zack's chest is filled with relief. 

"Yeah?" 

But Shane is walking around Ryan now, his fingertips are trailing across Ryan's bare back, and leaving goosebumps in his wake, but Zack is unable to look away as Shane leans around and takes Zack's face in his hands and kisses him.

Justin lets out a surprised sound, his hand fisting in Ryan's hair, as Zack kisses Shane back, his hips stuttering inside Ryan as he kisses his boyfriend instead.

Fuck.

 This was never part of the plan, but Shane's hands, framing his face, feel almost as good as his dick in Ryan's ass...how is that possible?!

Shane does this thing where he bites Zack's lower lip when he pulls back, and he winks as he pulls back, patting Zack's cheeks with his stupidly big, soft hands. 

If Zack was in his right mind he might be annoyed, but truth be told, he knows that this means they're good now. Fuck, that makes him happier than he would've expected it too. What's gotten into him? 

When he looks back, he sees Justin watching him again, but instead of jealous, Justin looks...proud. 

Zack feels something warm in his chest at that knowledge, and, when he smiles back at him when he tightens his hold on Ryan, he knows there's nothing weird in the way now. 

In the meantime, Ryan makes a desperate, frustrated sound, and Justin looks back down at him to see him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, sorry, baby," Justin says quickly, stroking Ryan's hair, and looking back up at Shane and Zack.

"Uh, we need to get back to it, babe." 

"God, sorry, Ryan," Zack says, and he gives Ryan a good thrust for good measure. 

From then out, there's a lot less talking and a lot more fucking, with Shane keeping a close eye on the goings-on.

When Zack finally comes with a groan, Shane is close behind him, ready to take his place. Ryan makes a soft sound from behind his gag as he feels Zack slide out, leaving his hole empty and gaping but Shane leans down and licks a stripe up his crack, licking all of the come that was leaking, before, pressing his fingers in, tight enough to leave marks.

 There are just the sounds of desperation from all three men, as Justin gets close, and then, "Fuck, fuck, I'm..." and his hands tighten on the strap of the gag, keeping Ryan in place as he empties himself down Ryan's throat.

Shane holds Ryan still by the hips as Justin stuters backwards and pulls out, in time for Ryan to let out a big inhale, choking slightly, and Shane immediately snaps his fingers, "Take off the gag," he says, and Justin fumbles with the leather straps before the gag falls off, the metal o-ring slipping from it's place just inside Ryan's mouth, and Ryan closes and opens his mouth in relief, licking his lips.

"You alright, baby?" Justin asks, looking a little nervous, but Ryan just smiles up at him, hair out of place, eyes a little glazed, but beaming, "More than alright." His voice is slightly raspy, but in the best of ways and Justin grins down at him.

More than ready now, Shane bites Ryan's left ass cheek to get his attention-and Ryan gasps.

"It's...a little late, do you think we'll need to gag him again?" Shane asks the room at large, and Ryan, face flushed, waits for their answer.

"Do we have another gag?" Zack asks, eyes light with the idea, and Shane nods, and Justin is quick to get to the wicker basket. In there, he finds several leather things, including a ball-gag.

"How's this?" 

Shane grins darkly and Ryan whimpers. 

"Ask him," Shane orders, and Zack takes Ryan's jaw in his hands. 

"What do you think, baby, can you be quiet for your daddy?"

Shane digs his fingers into Ryan's ass then, cupping both cheeks and Ryan whines back in his throat, shaking his head, face flushed. 

Zack's grip on Ryan's chin tightens and he lifts it up, "You think you need a gag when you're being such a slut?"

Ryan whimpers louder, and Zack covers his mouth with his hand. 

"Yeah, you're right. Justin?"

Justin comes over, and Zack takes his hand off of Ryan's mouth. "Open."

Ryan opens his mouth obediently, and they place the rubber ball in, where Ryan can clench his teeth around it, and Justin fits the harness in around the back.

"Good boy."

Shane soothes his boyfriend with a hand down his flank, "Same rules as before. Blink to let us know if its too much, alright baby?"

Ryan blinks once at Justin, who gives Shane the thumbs up.

Slicking himself up, Shane lines himself up, and sinks into Ryan's wet heat.

"What a messy baby," Shane tsks, "All nice and wet for me like a girl."

Zack and Justin share twin grins at that.

"Slut," Zack says again, and Ryan moans around the gag.

"You like that?" Shane asks, thrusting his hips, picking up momentum. "You like being owned by every man in this room, over and over? You like knowing you're our slut?"

Ryan can only moan louder, and Shane's grip on his hips slips before he grabs him, and slams back into him, making Ryan cry out around the rubber ball.

"And to think, there's only three of us here," Justin teased him, "Maybe we should invite the whole team over, let them use you, get you nice and loose for us."

Ryan's answering groan is definitely not a no, and Shane grins sharkily back at them.

"You like being used, don't you?" Shane rasps, and he pulls Ryan back by the harness and his hair so he can murmur directly in his ear, "Huh, baby?"

Ryan nods, eyes filled with tears, as Shane fucks him, again and again.

"You're my boyfriend, baby," Shane murmurs with more tenderness, and Ryan leans into it, his eyes closed, his lashes clumped with tears. 

Shane's lips are pressed against the shell of his ear, "But you're our slut." 

He fucks him through Ryan's orgasm, where he comes, untouched and crying, and fucks him into overstimulation, until Ryan is whining and trembling beneath him.

As hungrily as Justin and Zack watch him, they keep an eye on Ryan and he doesn't try to pull away or blink "stop"-he takes it, everything he gets, so well.

By the time Shane has come, Justin is hard again, and he takes Shane's place easily, pressing into that puffy, used hole, with easy and a groan.

Ryan scrambles at the ground groans at the pace Justin takes, and Justin fucks him like he means to breed him, holding the back of Ryan's gag, and murmuring dark, dirty things in his ear that makes him shudder and whine as he fucks him into oblivion.

✪✪✪

The sun is coming up, as Zack rocks into Ryan who is lying on his back on the airmattress, boneless, his arms sprawled out behind him, mouth open, a dazed, glazed look in his eyes. His knees are pressed up to his chest, as Zack presses them close together to kiss him, their lips sticking together for a moment before parting. 

Justin is knocked out on the couch and Shane is watching, half asleep from nearby, lazily fisting his cock.

It'd almost hurt to come again, he thinks, but, on the other hand, it'd be a shame not to, so when Zack shudders and finishes inside his boyfriend, Shane is right behind him, kissing Zack's neck, and then his mouth, before Zack stands and curls himself around Justin on the sofa. 

"Hey baby," Shane murmurs, and Ryan's zen, blissful face lights up at seeing him. 

"Hi daddy," he whispers.

"Do you think you can come again?" Shane asks, nosing his face against Ryan's jaw as he presses himself inside Ryan without any need for preparation at all, and Ryan takes him with two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in deeper, closer.

"No," Ryan whines. "No, daddy, I can't."

"Mmm, I don't know about that," Shane says and Ryan shivers at the promise in his tone. "Daddy." 

"C'mon, baby, one more time," he intones, pressing sleepy kisses against his neck until Ryan feels the rasp of his unshaved cheek. 

"I'll try," Ryan says in a wibbly voice and Shane leans up and kisses him again, deeply. "Good boy." 

There's just the sound of their bodies moving together, their shared breath-not quite kissing as they move together as one. 

"You've been so good for us tonight, so good for me," Shane babbles as he gets close. "I love you, you know that right?"

Ryan's eyes prick with tears again, "I know, daddy."

"I love you," Shane says again as he thrusts, "I love you."

"I....ngh!" Ryan is so close to coming, nervous, afraid it'll hurt, but he tightens his arms around his boyfriend's neck and whispers, "I love you," and comes at the same time as he does.

It's like it takes every last ounce of energy within him to do so-he's asleep before his head lays back on the pillow. 

 Shane gently, almost gingerly pulls out, rolling to his side on the air mattress and pulling Ryan in close. 

They're both a mess, but it can wait.

✪✪✪

The next time they wake its afternoon.

Ryan allows himself to be scooped up by his boyfriend and carried into the bathroom where Shane draws him a bath, and sets him on the toilet seat, cleaning him off with a cloth and hot water and soap.

Justin and Zack had already given themselves "sink baths" and gotten dressed, and Shane is prepared to do the same. He can tell that Zack and Justin are hesitant now in the light of day as to whatever they should do next, and is torn between trying to make them feel more at home and shooing them away so he can nest with his baby.

"I'm hungry," Ryan says suddenly, blinking up at him with those big eyes, and Shane gets an idea.

He helps Ryan sink into the bath, throws on a robe, and leaves to talk to the other two members of his team.

"Why don't you guys go get Chipotle or something and bring it back?" Shane asks, and Zack and Justin exchange a look.

"Are you sure?" Justin asks, "I mean, not that we want to ditch you guys, but...I mean...if you want your privacy right now...."

"Do you want us around?" Zack interrupts, looking straight into Shane's eyes with his own baby-blues, and Justin tenses slightly next to him.

"Well," Shane says diplomatically, "I know, Ryan-"

"I didn't ask about Ryan," Zack says, and Justin puts a hand on his boyfriend's arm but he doesn't intervene. 

A moment ticks by. Shane licks his lips and nods.

"Yeah," Shane says, and for the first time, he knows he means it. "I do." 

"Cool," Zack says, like it's not a big deal, but judging by the way he's smiling, Justin know better. 

✪✪✪

Forty or so minutes later, they're all eating Chipotle. Ryan is pink and scrubbed within an inch of his life, his black hair spiked like it is after a bath, and he's leaning into Shane as they eat on the couch, and around the room. (The bed has been put away and out of sight, while the bedsheets have found their way into the laundry bin, like nothing happened, but they all know better).

The key turns in the lock and they look up in time to see Steven Lim enter with his own boyfriend, and boxes of Chinese food, "Oh, hey guys," Steven says, looking surprised to see them all there.

"Hey," Ryan says, and they all wave. "How was Ohio?"

"It was great," Steven says, putting the leftovers in the fridge, and taking his boyfriend's hand almost immediately after. "Missed this one, though." Ryan can't remember his boyfriend's name, but he stands there a bit awkwardly, even as Steven smiles down at him, and then he brightens, like a flower shown a bit of sun. "We're going to go get ice cream now, but...we'll be back." 

They wave them off, and, as tired as they are, that seems just as good a time as any for their own departure, so Justin and Zack help with the cleanup and make their way to the door.

Just before they go, Zack turns around again to face Ryan, "Thanks for everything, baby," he says, and Ryan gives him a tight hug.

Then, surprisingly, Zack turns to Shane, "You know, you're a good boyfriend."

Shane grins, getting that cocky, self-assured attitude back, "Well, you did choose me."

Zack rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling even as Justin laughs and Ryan blushes at the memory.

"Yeah, I did."

He wraps an arm around Justin, and Shane blurts out, "And so are you."

"Sure am," Zack says more cockily than he feels, and Ryan beams at them both.

"Thanks for everything," Ryan says, suddenly a bit shy, and they all gather around him to give him a good kiss and a hug, and Shane wonders then, if maybe the term boyfriend is something that could be used for more than just him.

But that, Shane decides, as he's the last to leave and kiss his boyfriend goodbye, is a thought for another time. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut, my goodness. Thanks for being so patient with me on this filthy journey, I hope it was worth it in the end ;P


End file.
